UNKNOWN WORLD
by Potterwing
Summary: The Gundam Pilots have to protect Harry Potter from someone but the weird part is he is related to one of them. Pairings 01/R, 02/H, 04/D, 05/S, H/HR. Manipulative Dumbldore Weasley bashing minus twins. Good Volde.
1. Information

**DISCLAIMER: CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. **

**THE CHARACTERS ARE A LITTLE OC IN MY STORY KEEP IN MIND THIS IS AC 197 TWO YEARS AFTER THE WAR.  
**

Lady Une sat at her pondering over the letter she had just received. It was a letter from her Great Aunt Minerva McGonagall. Yes she was related to the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Commander Lady Une had light brown hair and brown eyes. She was adapted to a muggle family when she was born to keep her safe from the danger in the wizarding world. Her parents knew about wizards and witches and so they told Une that her real family were wizards and that her Great Aunt brought her to them. They said they would tell her anything she wanted to know about the world she came from they would tell her. When her acceptance letter came though she turned it down saying that she wanted to live a normal life. The letter read:

_My dear Niece Ann,_

_I had promised your parents that I would not interfere in your life or make you return to the wizarding world but I need your help. It has come to my attention that you are the head of an organization that keeps the peace in the muggle world called The Preventors, and that you have five agents that helped obtain the peace in your world that you lost two years ago._

_As such I would like them to come to Hogwarts to help protect a boy named Harry Potter. (He was the one that told me about your war as he lives in the muggle world during the summer.)He is a boy the age of sixteen and has a lot on his shoulders. From when he was a baby he was placed with the Potters when he was three days old through blood adoption by the Headmaster Dumbledore. His real family is unknown. At least no one in the wizarding world is blood related to him._

_The Potters took care of him but they had to go into hiding as an evil wizard known as Voldemort was out to kill them. The one person who knew where he was too Voldemort and he came to kill them. He killed James and Lily Potter, his parents but he failed to kill Harry. As a result to that night Harry now has a lightning bolt scar from an evil curse. He has to defeat this evil wizard bent on conquering both our world and yours because prophecy says so but I am beginning to think the Albus made it up so he can control Harry. It says that the Dark Lord (Voldemort) marked as his equal._

_Albus then placed him with Lily's sister, Petunia and her husband Vernon and their son Dudley. That was the worst place to put him though as he was getting beaten among other things. For the first ten years he slept in a cupboard under the stairs. Then they put him in the second bedroom in the house but this all I am allowed to tell you but believe it is much worse._

_Dumbledore did that deliberately so Harry would confide in him and call him his hero. I intervened though, for the last five years telling Harry if he needed to talk to someone about anything to talk to me._

_I think he found out that I was doing that so that is why need your agents' help. I have enclosed five letters one for each of them and a sample of Harry's blood just to see if you could find a match and a photo of him. I am hoping to get him out of their 'care'._

_Please help us._

_Sincerely,_

_Aunt Minerva_

Ann took out the letters and read the envelopes: **_Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quarte R. Winner, and Wufei Chang._**

That was not surprising to her they were her best agents after all, and from what she had read in the letter this was going to be a big job**.**

Next took out the picture of the boy, He had messy black hair and green eyes. He was wearing what looked like Hogwarts school robes. She knew that of course because she opened the letter she received and looked at all the contents of it before she sent her rejection letter.

She called someone up to her office to take the blood sample to the lab to see if they could find a match. She was hoping that they could so she could get the boy out of the abusive home her Aunt said he was in. Now all she had to is tell the former Gundam Pilots that they had special mission.

00000000000000000

A man with brown untameable hair and Prussian blue eyes was writing up his report **up** about the mission he had just come back from for Lady Une. They had to find out what a new group of rebels was going to do to get rid of the Vice Foreign Minister and her peace talks.

"Enter" Heero Yuy's annoyed voice called out, he hated being interrupted when he was working.

"Hey Heero buddy whatcha doin'?" said the cheery voice of Duo Maxwell. He was a man with long Chestnut hair and violet eyes.

"What the hell do you think I am doing Duo?! I am doing our report and I was supposed to go out with Relena tonight. If she gets mad at me you are dead" Heero said still irritated and now it just was made worse by coming in there. "Jeez, I'm sorry but you know I have a short attention span when it comes to computers." Duo said.

"Whatever Duo but you didn't have to take your sweet time getting back to the rendezvous point." Heero said as he cooled down a little. Duo just shrugged and was about to say something else when the P A announced their names and their other three comrades names as well to go to Une's office so they left.

000000000000000000000

Lady Une couldn't believe that with the Family Resurrection Act (not mine I got that other stories) meaning that all of the war orphans had put in their DNA in the system.

Sally Po the doctor who used to an Alliance doctor now works for the Preventers told her that she should have the Gundam Pilots put in their DNA because she knew they hadn't put it in yet.

Une told Sally that she would call them in to do that but she was sure that they would it willingly so she resolved to tell them it was required. She then called them down to her office.

0000000000000000000000

Heero and Duo should up in Une's office. Trowa Barton who brown hair that came over one of his eyes which were green followed them. A blonde haired blue eyed teen walked in after Trowa and his name was Quatre Raberba Winner the owner of WEI after his father died in the war two years ago. Finally a Chinese looking teen that had black hair and black eyes his name was Wufei Chang came in.

"You wanted to see us Lady Une?" Wufei asked.

"I did Wufei I have a very important mission for you all." She said and she proceeded to them all about Harry Potter that her great aunt told her and the wizarding world. She also handed them their letters which they opened and read them. "So let me get this straight we have to protect this kid from the Headmaster of the school**?**" Duo said**.**

"Yes Duo you do the headmaster is taking advantage of Harry. After Harry is done defeating the evil he has to Dumbledore will get rid of him." Une explained**.**

"There is another reason you called us in here right**?**" Heero stated.

Une sighed, she knew that Heero would know that she other reason they were here.

"Actually Heero yes there is another reason for you. My great aunt wanted me to see if Harry had other family so I want you guys to get a DNA test." Une commanded them

They nodded and left to do the test and look at the mission file she gave them.

**READ/REVIEW**


	2. Answers

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine**

"Shit, I can't believe we have to do this. I thought it was fine that we just lived on our own but now we have to take a DNA test." Duo cursed. The five teens had gone back to their office to look at the file they were handed. Tomorrow they had to do the test.

He wanted so much to get out of doing the DNA test. He hated doctors and so he thought of a plan to get out of it but Quatre caught onto what he was thinking, him being the empathy and all.

"Duo, don't even think about it. I know you hate doctors but you heard what Une said we have to do this for Harry Potter's safety

"Duo I think it is imperative that we do the test because I found something odd in this file. Heero said.

"What is it Heero? Quatre asked curious.

"Well, there is information about the people that the kid is living with but hardly any about him. All we know is that he goes to a magical boarding school. I still don't believe that crap but its true and, what he looks like. There are no medical records on him. It seems they never took him to the doctor when he was young or anything." Heero explained.

"Well that is just wrong why wouldn't they take him to the doctor when he was child?" Trowa asked.

"It seems to me that they neglected him when he was young." Wufei chimed in.

"Well it seems to me that we will have to do more digging on the Dursley family to know what else is up. Something else seems wrong about this to me about the family. Maybe it will help us out about we do the tests." Duo said.

They each took one of the files to see if they could find anything else about this boy they were assigned and his 'family' and called it a day.

0000000000000000

Heero was about to leave for the parking lot when he heard his name being called by a female voice he knew all to well and loved. He then turned around and saw a woman with honey blond hair that came to her mid back and blue eyes come towards him. He was happy to see her after the day he had. He was also glad she waited for him and didn't look like she was going to yell at him.

"Sorry I am late Relena." He said apologetically.

Relena hugged him and said, "That's ok I heard the P A system call you guys to Une's office Heero so don't worry. How was your day otherwise?" Relena asked sweetly.

"Weird, the five of us have mission to protect a kid from his boarding school headmaster and the worst part is that the only information we have is his school records from when he was eleven to now. The Deputy Headmistress apparently is related to Une so she sent her his school records and such which I might add is great.

The rest of the guys and I have decided that tomorrow we are doing more digging." Heero explained to her as they walked to his car and he opened the door for her. He then walked his side, got in and drove off.

Relena was worried if he had to leave here he wouldn't come back. She then asked him "When do you guys leave? How long will you guys be gone Heero?"

Heero was wondering when she was going ask these question although he didn't know when they were leaving and how long they would be gone.

"I am not sure when we are leaving but I think when are going to have to stay at the boarding school until the school year is over." Heero said as he sighed he was really going miss her and who protect her from all those people who wish to have her assassinated. He would have to talk to Une about this tomorrow. Right now he just wanted to spend time with her.

00000000000000000

Duo went to his apartment to relax after a hard day when the phone rang. Duo got off the recliner he was sitting on and went to the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?" Duo said.

"Hey, Duo how are you doing tonight?" A female voice asked.

"Hilde, I am doing just fine but the guys and I just got a new mission today. We have to protect a boy named Harry who is a year younger than us from his manipulative headmaster and we all have to put our blood in the registry because Lady Une and her Great Aunt who is asking for the help want to find out if Harry has other relatives out there besides the ones he is living with as they seem to neglect him." Duo explained.

"Wow Duo it seems to me that you guys will have your hands full. Do you know what school he is going to?" Hilde asked curious as to see if her theory was right.

"He goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Duo said quizzically he wondered why she asked.

"Well, Duo I was accepted seven years ago but I never went because I want to stay on the colonies and live a normal life but now you are going I am going to see if Lady Une can get me to get in so I may help you guys. I am wondering about Relena being here all by herself though." Hilde explained.

"Wow, Hilde I never thought you would be willing to giving up the colony life to come to that school with us." Duo said surprised.

"Well if this Headmaster is as bad as you say he is you are going to need all the help you can get right?" Hilde asked.

"Yea I guess we are but I thought you never wanted to do this kind of stuff anymore." Duo said worried.

"Don't so much about me I will see you tomorrow at Preventer Headquarters." Hilde said.

"Ok I will see you tomorrow." Duo said and hung up.

0000000000000000000

Sally and Wufei were walking out of Preventer HQ talking about what was going to happen on the mission.

"Wufei I will be going as well I got a letter Minerva McGonagall that asked if I could help Poppy Pomfrey the medi-witch there." Sally said.

"What the hell is a medi-witch?" Wufei asked confused on the term.

"Commander Une says it's the term they use for doctor or nurse in the Wizarding World. So I will be working with her as an extra precaution." Sally explained

Wufei then kissed her. He hadn't liked anyone since his wife died. This brown haired blue eye woman caught his attention though. They fight on occasion but he still liked her and was happy that she was coming with them.

000000000000000000000000

Quatre had returned home from the HQ to find a woman with long blond hair and blue eyes standing at his door.

"Dorothy, what are you doing here?" Quatre asked he was confused on how his girlfriend showed up at his mansion.

"Quatre I came here to tell you I am leaving in September I am going to boarding school for a year." Dorothy said.

"What school are you going to?" he asked

"Hogwarts School-"

"Of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Quatre finished for her.

She nodded "How did you know?"

"Because we meaning the guys and I have to go to the school to protect a kid that could very well be related to one of us from the Headmaster there." Quatre explained.

"Well I guess we'll be together then huh?" Dorothy said.

"Yes but I need to speak with Rashid to get someone look after thing at WEI soon." Quatre said.

00000000000000000000000

Trowa went to explain to his 'sister' Cathy that he was not going be around much after September first because of the mission. She asked about it he told her and all she said was "Don't get yourself into too much trouble." He nodded and then went home.

000000000000000000000

Relena walked into the Preventer HQ the next day around noon and walked right into Une's office and were surprised that Une had been expecting them.

"I letters for you two. It seems that my Great Aunt wanted you two to go with the G-Boys, Sally, and Dorothy to see if you two could also offer your services in your own way of course."

"Lady Une what about me being the VFM?" Relena asked.

"I have that all worked out Relena the United Earth Sphere officials and your brother Millardo have decided that you need a break as you have done so much in the last two years so they insisted that you take a year off and act your age for once." Lady Une said.

"Even if that means going where is going?" said a voice that Relena knew to belong to her brother.

"Milllardo could you stop this grudge you have against Heero it is just so frustrating." Relena sighed out very annoyed that her brother still hated her boyfriend.

"I am just thankful that he doesn't have any relations." He said and walked out.

0000000000000000000000

The next week after the G-Boys did the DNA testing they spent looking up anything more on the Dursley family and what they found was shocking to them all. Albus Dumbledore was stealing money from Harry's vault in the wizarding bank, Gringotts and giving it to the Dursleys to compensate them for taking care of him. Lady Une had told them that wizards have vaults in the wizarding world and also they have been told what the currency is called, which would be knuts, sickles, Galleons.

They had found out the that they have been paying off their neighbors to keep them quiet about beatings the boys received when he do a chore right or when Dudley got himself in trouble with the teachers when he was younger.

Heero also looked at Harry's primary school records before he went to Hogwarts and those were amazing he had even been moved to harder course books when the school wouldn't move him to a higher a grade on Vernon's orders his supposed.

"Heero look at this." Duo said and handed Heero the folder.

"It seems that they have beaten him enough for to be admitted to the hospital but the thing I think Vernon paid the doctors off so they wouldn't tell anyone about the beatings.

Wufei found something that caused his to throw up. Apparently the whale of a man had beaten and raped the kid so badly that he almost killed him. Someone from the neighborhood seen it through open window in the living room and reported it. Vernon almost got sent to jail, but he hid the kid and covered up the mistake by saying the neighbor was and just came out of the nut house. They were sent 'back' there.

"What the hell Fei? Trowa asked and Wufei passed him the file.

"Holy shit Vernon sexually harassed the kid since he was young, and someone reported it and got themselves evicted from their house in the worst way for their reputation. Then it stopped." Trowa shocked.

The boys all looked at the file and honestly wished one of them was related to him so they could get him out of there. That was just wrong to do that to a child. The G-Boys heard their being called to Une's office so they went.

00000000000000000000000000

One week after the G-Boys did the DNA test the results came back and Commander Une couldn't believe what the result was. She had to get the boys and Relena in here. She also wanted Zechs in here just so she could see his reaction to the news, so she called them in.

The boys arrived within ten minutes of being called with Relena and Zechs behind them. The boys confused as to why Zechs and Relena were here but didn't voice it.

I called you all in here because I have the results of the DNA test back and we have a match.

Heero Harry Potter is your younger brother." Une said.

Heero was shocked but didn't let it show. He had a brother and he being abused. Kami he hoped that they could do something about it and soon.

**POLL TIME:**

**1. DO THEY GET HARRY NOW OR MEET HIM LATER.**

**2. HOUSES FOR:**

**DUO**

**TROWA**

**QUATRE**

**WUFEI**

**DOROTHY**

**RELENA**

**HILDE**

**HEERO IS GOING TO BE IN GRYFFINDOR THOUGH**


	3. Rescue

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING IS MINE BUT THE PLOT**

**THANKS TO MY BETA FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS STORY SO FAR.  
**

"What! I can't believe this. Yuy has a brother. He is going to ruin this kid. The world as we know it will end**," **Zechs exclaimed dramatically.

Lady Une had not expected that reaction from anyone least of all one of her top agents. She looked around the room and saw most of the people in this room were shocked and at Zechs' outburst.

Relena and Heero just scowled at him**.**

Relena could not believe her brother had said. She would talk him to later about this but right now she needed to get him out of here before Heero jumped and also got in trouble and if that happened he would not be able to help his brother and she knew he so desperately wanted to. Relena looked at Lady Une to resolve this for nowLady Une was not one to mess with the Vice Foreign Minister, as she was a very determined woman.

She rounded on Zechs and said, "Zechs, That was uncalled for, before you make things worse I want you to leave my office. Oh and you filing duty for the rest of the week am I clear?"

Zechs nodded, growled and walked out slamming the door.

Lady Une then turned to the rest of occupants of the office and said, "Let's get to business. I have sent an agent out to spy on the Dursleys after we talked last, and he came back with these reports just this morning. " She then handed each of the boys a copy of the report

Heero scanned the report and what he saw made him very angry. Apparently the Dursleys weren't the only ones to hurt his brother. Their son Dudley and his friends had played games that involved hurting him all summer ever since Harry came home from school.

Quatre coming out of his shock asked, "Lady Une what are we going to do about the boy? We can't very well leave him there."

"Well Quatre, I was hoping after you all read the report that you help my Aunt and get him out of that place. That's why I was relieved when I saw the results of the DNA test that you five have done gave some positive results."

"I see we do it. We should get him out of there. I for one don't want to see anymore reports like this one. What do you think Hee-chan he is your brother after all.**"** Duo said turning to Heero.

Une, Relena, and the other G-boys turned to Heero all expecting him to answer. When he finally did he surprised everyone by saying, "I want him out of there. There is no reason he should've had to go through any of that." He then walked out Relena following him.

The other boys and Une stared at the door. They never knew Heero could be that angry. They were just glad that it was not directed at them.

0000000000000000000000

Relena was on her way to Hero's office to try to help him calm down when she saw the door to her brother's office open so she went in. She wanted Zechs to know she was not ok with what he said in Une's office.

"Hello brother." She said rather coolly**. **

"Relena what are you doing in here shouldn't you in Une's office talking about that jackass' brother**?"** Zechs said angrily**.**

"Zechs that is no way to talk about Heero," A woman with short platinum black hair said it was Relena's brother's wife Lucrezia maiden name was Noin. She was walking passed her husband's office when she heard Relena yelling so she walked in.

She then turned to Relena and asked "What's this about Heero having a brother?"

"Yea well Une has had the boys do the DNA test because her Great Aunt has a student who apparently is in an abusive home and she wanted to see if the boy had other family and he does, Heero." Relena stated.

Noin looked at Relena in shock, "Really? That is cool. What is Heero going to do?"

"Heero wants to get him out of his relatives, the Dursley's 'care'." Relena stated simply**.**

"The reason I am here in my brother's office is to tell him what he said in Une's office was way out of line. You are lucky you got off with desk duty because my opinion you should have gotten a worse punishment." Relena said looking at him as she the last sentence. Relena then walked out of the office intending to find Heero.

Noin watched her leave then rounded on Zechs with her arms across her chest and said, "What the hell did say and don't think you can weasel your way out of this."

000000000000000000000000

Once Relena reached Heero's office and knocked on the door. She waited about thirty seconds before she heard a low growled out "come in". She walked in, went right behind Heero's desk, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you ok Heero? I know what my brother said was way out of line." As Relena felt Heero's chair turn she let go**. **

"It wasn't that I just, don't believe any kid should through that. Sure my childhood wasn't that great but there is no reason any kid should be a slave in their own home." Heero stated

"You are right Harry shouldn't have gone through that and I think you guys should do something about it. This shouldn't go on anymore. I can't believe that this Dumbledore sent him there." Relena said.

Heero nodded in agreement and said, "According to the letter Une received, Harry is the only person to destroy an evil wizard that is plaguing their world, and I think that he was going to try and break his spirit and then rescue him from that family and then he would be Harry's hero. That is just a theory through."

By the end of Heero's analysis Relena had tears in her eyes, "That's terrible. I hope he didn't succeed."

"The letter that Une received said that the Deputy Headmistress got to Harry before Dumbledore did but she can't keep him away from Harry anymore it's getting to hard so she asked for help from us."

Just then a knock at the door heard. Heero went to open it and found Trowa standing there.

"What's up Trowa?" Heero said**. **

"Heero, Commander Une wants you two back in her office now. With that he walked off back in the direction of Commander Une's office.

Heero held out his hand for Relena to take and together they walked back to Une's office**. **

000000000000000000000

They got back to Commander Une's of office and Heero knocked on the door. Right away they heard a stern "Come in" so Heero opened the door and they walked in.

"Ah, Heero, Relena I glad you rejoined us." Une said with a little bit of humor in her voice.

She then looked at Heero and the other boys not completely ignoring Relena though said, "I understand you really want to get Harry out of his relatives' house but what I am going to have you five do is steak out the place for a couple of days and then if you think it is that bad get him out of there."

The boys agreed to the mission though a little reluctant.

"Then get a move on and pack your things, your shuttle leaves for earth in three hours." Une commanded.

The boys and Relena left to pack and Relena intended to help Heero with his packing as she knew he would take most of his firearms and she was sure Une didn't want that.

0000000000000000000000000

In Surrey England three days later a boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes and was wearing a baggy shirt and too big for him pants was working in the garden at his relatives' house as one of the chores he received while they were away for the day. He was locked out of the house because his Aunt Petunia thought he would wreck the house with his freakishness as they called it.

He was a 15 year old boy named Harry Potter. He was no ordinary boy though; he was a wizard two out of his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He loved being there that place was what he called home. Number 4 Privet was never home to him. He was treated worse than Dobby the house elf ever was at Malfoy Manor ever was.

Thinking of Dobby made him laugh a little because of how many times he tried to get Harry to leave school that year. First he stopped him and Ron from going through the barrier at platform 9 ¾, which almost got them expelled when they got caught. Then Dobby sent a rouge blugger after him in the Quidditch match against Slytherin, as a result of that was a broken arm. The Defense of the Dark Arts professor that year 'tried' to fix it but ended up vanishing all of the bone in his right arm. Luckily that was repaired by the school nurse Madame Pomphrey. Thank Merlin.

He was startled out of his thought by hooting of an owl. He looked up and there was his own snowy white owl Hedwig. She was a gift from the groundskeeper at Hogwarts Hagrid. The first real present he ever got.

"What have you got for me girl?" Harry said and Hedwig held out her leg for him to untie the letter he then pet her softly.

"Sorry girl I can't get into my room to give you a treat but if you come back later I will give you a treat. I promise now go before they come home and see you out here. Hedwig hooted, nipped his finger and flew off.

Harry put the letter in his pocket to read later when he got to his room. He then continued with the gardening and then he mowed the lawn as well.

00000000000000000000000000

It was three o'clock when his Aunt finally came home. She came to the backyard to check on the progress of the yard.

"Well boy you managed to do something right for a change. Now get in the house before someone sees you." She commanded. Unbeknownst to her someone already had, but it wasn't one of the nosy neighbors though.

Harry was too happy to oblige because he was so hot and he wanted so much to cool down and read his letter.

Petunia then walked around doing something he wasn't to sure of but if he had to bet she was making something for him to eat and ass soon as he was done she was going to send him straight upstairs with the no noise rule which he hated.

Petunia then set the plate down on the table and said, "sit down boy and eat Vernon is having important guests over for dinner and you will eat and go straight up to your room making noise or trouble for him or you will suffer the consequences. Understand!" She said and he nodded finishing the last bite of his sandwich, his bet won.

Harry then walked upstairs to his room which was bare save for a desk, a bed with a blanket that was not very warm, old sheets, and flat pillow, a wardrobe, and a couple things from school on the wall.

He sat on his bed opened the letter and read it:

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope your summer is going well. I know that is not the case with your relatives. I am hoping that this summer brings better luck for you than previous ones._

_Anyway I am writing to you now instead of usual school letter at the end of the month, because I found out that Dumbledore is coming in two days for you and I want you get out of there as soon as possible._

_Please look at the enclosed address. A reliable source has send word to me that there are people living there that will watch over you and keep you safe from your family and Dumbledore for the remainder of the summer._

_Your friend and head of house,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Harry looked at the letter again. He couldn't believe it Dumbledore was trying to recruit him again; he just couldn't get the hint that Harry didn't want anything to do with him. Then he looked at the address on the letter and he automatically knew where it was, the next block over.

_Number 10 Silver Lane _

_Surrey_

Harry put the letter down and picked up one of his books and parchment from the loose floorboard in the middle of his room and began to do some of his homework. He would pack when everyone was gone tomorrow because he be sure to have a key if got locked out again. He would also wandlessly shrink his trunk and everything if something else happened.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Duo walked into the house G-boys were staying at and went to the kitchen. There he saw the rest of his comrades.

"Duo what did you find out so far?" Quatre asked.

"I found him in the yard gardening and mowing the lawn and while he was doing that an owl swooped and gave him a letter and stayed with him for a minute then left but he said for it to go before the Dursleys got back apparently they really don't like it that he has an owl as a pet. He also got locked out of the house for the day which is probably why he had to do the chores just to keep him busy and out of sight most of the day." Duo explained getting madder by the second.

Quatre, Heero, and Wufei were all quiet after Duo's explanation they just couldn't believe that the Dursleys locked Harry out of the house and on such a hot day like this.

"Duo you may be right according Une though; the wizards get mail that way and they don't like anything to do with the wizarding world let's just hope it doesn't get any worse." Trowa said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Harry went about his day as usual, making breakfast for his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin and of course left him with nothing ,so he made himself a piece of toast and ate it. His Aunt then turned to him.

"We are taking Dudley out for his birthday today after he opens his presents so I want you out of the house again so you don't ruin anything. Got it."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." He said and he then he walked up stairs to get his trunk and packed it. He did not realize though that he had McGonagall's letter in is pocket or that it fell out and onto the kitchen floor where Vernon saw it.

00000000000000000000000

Harry was putting the last of his books and things in his trunk and shrinking it, already having shrunken his broom and Hedwig's cage and put it all in his pocket when the burst open and walked his purple faced Uncle holding the letter Harry had received yesterday so Harry knew he was in trouble.

"WHAT IS THIS BOY?!" He demanded as grabbed Harry and threw him at the wardrobe. Harry hit it with a loud thud.

"It's a letter from my Deputy Headmistress." Harry answered casually but it was a little hard to when you are gasping for breath.

"I KNOW THAT! WHEN IS THIS PERSON SUPPOSED TO COME?!" Vernon demanded again kicking him hard in the ribs.

"Tomorrow." Harry said.

"WELL THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO FIND YOU HERE BECAUSE I WANT YOU OUT NOW!! Vernon said as he tried to grab for Harry again but he was quicker albeit still in pain and he got up and painfully ran for the door, opened it, and ran out.

00000000000000000000000000

Harry only got about a block to the right before he passed out thinking this was the end. Luckily for him though someone picked him up and carried him to their house.

**REVIEW **

**POLL IS STILL UP ABOUT WHICH HOUSE THE FOUR BOYS AND GIRLS SHOULD BE IN**

**DUO **

**TROWA **

**QUATRE **

**WUFEI**

**RELENA **

**DOROTHY **

**HILDE**

**IF YOU DIDN'T VOTE, PLEASE DO SO  
**


	4. Unfortunate Events

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE NOTHING BUT THE STORY!**

**AN: I am thinking of Hermione be related to Trowa somehow tell what you think and you like the idea how cousin or sibling?**

**AN: 2 I am sorry for the long delay I have been having personal issues.**

**AN: 3 Anyone who wrote a review for the author note (Chapter 4) and is signed PM me and tell me what you think.**

**AN: 4 thanks to my Beta for being patient with me to get this to her.  
**

Five minutes later the door to the house where the ex-Gundam pilots now preventers were residing opened startling the occupants in the kitchen.

Duo, Quatre, and Wufei came running in to the living room with guns raised. The living room was just a simple room with a light brown couch and loveseat and cream colored recliner a brown side table.

They all lowered their guns when the saw who it was.

"Trowa, what happened?" Quatre said

"I was walking to do the watch for the afternoon, as I was supposed to but when I got to PrivetDrive Harry here ran out of the house and towards me. He was about two houses away from his own before he collapsed. I fear that he was beaten and kicked out of the house for something I have no idea of. I fear he may need to go to the hospital but I am not sure. Where is Heero?" Trowa explained.

"Sally is on her way with medical supplies we are low on. I called her to come so she could help with Harry as I thought he would need it. I see I was right," Wufei said looking at the boy in Trowa's arms.

Trowa put Harry on the couch and started to really look at Harry's injuries.

"As for Heero, he had to go to the press conference that Relena was giving as her body guard," Duo explained.

Trowa nodded and went to put Harry on the couch. The moment he did though Harry started coughing and in doing so blood came gushing out.

"Oh shit this is really bad. Quatre get towels, Wufei water and Duo bucket and call for an ambulance," Trowa screamed all the while thinking _'Heero is going to kill those bastards for this.'_

0000000000000

At that same moment Dumbledore apperated onto PrivitDrive, walked up to the house marked number 4 and knocked on the door. After a minute of waiting he heard footsteps loud enough to cause house collapse. The door was pulled open and a beefy man was standing there.

"What do you want?" Vernon said.

"Hello Mr. Dursley, I am Albus Dumbledore as you know and I am here to see Harry." He said in the most fake cheery tone anyone would here even Vernon caught it.

"He's not here he ran away about twenty minute ago," Vernon said in a happy voice.

"Did you think of stopping him because he needs to be here with you safe from harm?" Dumbledore stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"WE DIDN'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOUR WORLD OF FREAKS. AS FOR THE BOY I DON'T CARE IF HE LIVES OR DIES HE WILL NOT BE WELCOME BACK HERE EVER AGAIN," Vernon screamed and slammed the door on Dumbledore's face.

Dumbledore walked away from the house very pissed off. He headed for the park and before he apperated away he said, I'll get you back here Harry if it's the last thing I do."

He was gone too soon to see a shadow behind the next tree that said, "Over my dead body" The figure then walked all the way to the G-Boys house.

0000000000000000000000000

Dorothy who heard everything from Relena about Harry and the mission on Une's permission walked up the street to the house but when she got the she saw an ambulance in front of the house. She freaked and ran faster. Once she got there she saw Quatre come out Trowa right behind him. Dorothy was going to ask them what happened but one look in Trowa's arms and she got her answer. It was Harry, Heero's younger brother.

She asked Quatre, "What happened to him? Is he alright?"

"I am afraid not. He has five broken ribs and is coughing up blood the medics believe that one of his ribs punctured one of his lungs." Quatre said sadly

Dorothy was shocked to the least. Sure she had seen her share of bloodshed during the war but nothing like this. No child should have to go through that.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked

"Yes you can wait here for Heero and Relena they should be here in a couple of hours and they will want to know what has been done and that we now have under our care." Quatre said before kissing her and running to the car so he could follow the ambulance to the hospital.

Dorothy did as she was told and waited.

0000000000000000000

At Preventer headquarters Lay Une was waiting for her daily report from the G-Boys when the phone rang.

She picked it up hoping it one of her agents giving her the good news that they had Harry and was safe. Well part of her hope was achieved. They had Harry but the bad news came with it. He was injured badly and that they were the hospital with him.

She said her goodbyes to them after telling them that one of them had to be with him at all times.

Now she had the hard part of tell her Aunt that Harry was there. Une just hoped that she didn't send her world's aurors and the order as they were called after those assholes. She hoped her aunt would trust her top preventer agents to deal with this part of the mission. They would handle the Dursley's first and then later they would help her Aunt with Dumbledore.

000000000000000000

Two hours later Minerva McGonagall was doing paper work for the next and she hoped that Harry listened to her and got out of that house. She was so worried about him going back there.

All of the sudden her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. She told the person to come in.

The house elf named Jaggle came in and said, "Jaggle has a letter for Deputy Headmistress." Minerva took the letter and the elf popped away.

She opened the letter and read it. When she finished the letter fell to the floor.

"Oh no. I am just glad he was able to get to them."

She then made a promise that she would check on him and make sure these boys were capable to do the job even though her niece assured her they could.

Now she just had to tell the Order what was going on but she hoped Dumbledore wasn't around. She certainly didn't those pilots to deal with Dumbledore now.

00000000000000000000

At the same time Dorothy saw a car pull up to the pilots' house. She got off the couch on opened the door to see Heero get out of the driver side and go over to the passenger side 'and help Relena out.

"Dorothy, what are you doing here? Where are the others?" Relena asked as she walked over to her.

Dorothy then told them what happened. Heeero was fuming mad and she knew that was going to happen.

000000000000000000000000

At Order headquarters everyone except Dumbledore was there. Minerva stood up and explained what had happened to their savior Harry Potter. She also explained that the muggles found out through the Family Resurrection Act that Harry had an older brother that worked with the Preventers and she was going send notice to the Minister of that so that Harry wouldn't go back to the Dursley's.

Hermione couldn't believe what she what she was hearing her best friend and secret crush had been injured yet again by the disgusting people he lived with. She knew that professor McGonagall knew about it and could do nothing because Dumbledore was his magical guardian, which she herself thought that was bull.

Knowing Harry got away from those horrid people made her feel better though. She couldn't believe that he had a brother though. She hoped that Dumbledore knew it either because she and Harry's brother would really get him for this. Hermione knew about the Family Resurrection Act because she was muggleborn. She knew that it was mandatory that everyone had to through the process lucky she did over the first week of summer She also knew about the Eve Wars, her parents kept her informed. .

"We have to do something to get him to here for the rest of the summer." Ron Weasley Harry's other best friend said.

"Mr. Weasley we have done everything we can do and that is get him away from The Dursley's. We have to leave up to my Niece and her top preventer team on which is his brother so I know he is in safe hands." said the Professor of Transfiguration.

Ron couldn't believe it. The Order was leaving his best friend's safely to muggles. Why did they just pick him up from the Dursley's even if Harry's brother was a Preventer?

0000000000000000000000000

When Heeero, Relena, and Dorothy arrived they saw the other G-boys in the waiting room. Heero nearly punched the wall after hearing about all of the injuries his brother sustained. He just hoped Harry was strong enough to pull through this.

000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile at Hogwarts School Headmaster Dumbledore was pacing his office trying to come up with a way to get Harry back to the Dursley's.

"Harry you will be under my control soon." He said evilly.

**Read and Review**


	5. Heero's Anger and Fears

**DISCLAIMER THE STORY IS MINE NOT CHARACTERS**

After sitting at the hospital for hours the boys all went home, although they didn't want to. Heero was so mad the doctors would not let him see Harry yet. He explained to them that he was Harry's brother, it didn't work. He just sat in the waiting room with Relena worrying about him.

"I can't believe they wouldn't let you see Harry, Heero he is your brother." Relena said as they drove to her house.

" I know I really wanted to know wanted to know what damage those bastards did to my little brother." Heero said

They pulled in the driveway, he got out, went to passenger side and opened the door and helped her out. They walked inside.

"Are you going home Heero or are you going to stay here?" Relena said hugging Heero from behind,

"If I go home I will be tempted to go over to that house and kill them so I think I will stay here tonight ." Heero said angrily.

Relena calmed him down and then they went to bed.

000000000000000000000

When Hermione came home after the Order meeting her mom, Helen Granger was sitting at the kitchen table. Hermione walked up to her and sat sat down.

"I have something to tell you Hermione ." Helen said.

"What is it mother?" Hermione said

"It turns out that they had found a match for us in the family Resurrection Act ." Helen said

"Who did they find ? How are they related to us?" Hermione asked

"You are not going to believe it. So listen carefully. The year before you were born I had another child, a son his name was Leon, he was our pride and joy until you. Well six months after he was born he was taken from us. We looked all over for him we just couldn't find him. I was already pregnant with you three months after he was born . I was happy that we were having another child. So you can imagine how upset I was when he was gone I couldn't help find him. I am sorry that is the reason we smothered you. We didn't wasn't to lose you to. Helen said.

"Mother if I was conceived three months after he was born, we would have the same birthday. That would mean that was both a sad and happy day. Hermione could couldn't believe that he had a brother. Not only that but they the same birthday.

"Yes you two have the same birthday and yes it was a sad and happy day but don't you ever think that we don't love the same as him. Helen said

"I won't mom, I know you love me too.. So when do we meet him?" Hermione asked

"We'll meet him tomorrow at ten. You have to know that he now a preventer named Trowa Barton now.

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just heard her brother was a preventer just like Harry's brother and she hoped that she would Heero as well as Trowa.

"Now Hermione we should head to bed as wehave an early day." Helen said Hermione agreed and they went up to bed.

0000000000000000000

Cho Chang also came home from the Order meeting and found a letter on her kitchen table. She picked it up and read it.

_Dear Miss Cho Chang,_

_The results of the DNA test you had come in for, they are now in. You have a twin brother by the name of Wufei Chang he is a preventer agent of mine . Now he doesn't know about results but he will meet you in my office at ten am tomorrow morning. Would please us there. This appointment is st because one of my agents needs to get back to the hospital as his brother is the hospital and he would like to get back to him and wanted all my top agents to be at this meeting._

_Sincerely_

_Lady Ann Une._

_Head of the Preventer Agency _

Cho put the letter down in shock, she couldn't believe she had a brother. She had gone to do the DNA test because she lost her mother last year to Voldemort. She moved to the Muggle World because she felt it was safer than the Wizard World. She still went to school thought but she didn't trust Dumbledore. Harry had told her that Dumbledore was using him and that he set up the whole tournament two years ago. Harry's name coming out of the Goblet and Cedric's death.

That last thought made her upset thinking about Cedric. She knew that Harry had nothing to do with it. After that they slowly became Harry's friend. Now Cho was one of his best friends .

Cho then realized how late it was so she went to bed.

0000000000000000

The next morning found Hermione and Cho in the waiting room outside Lady Une's office .

"So you have a relative here as well." Hermione said

"Yea, a brother Isn't crazy that you, me and Harry have brothers that work for the preventers." Cho said

"I know I never told my mom about Harry's brother, did you tell your adopted parents?"

Cho shook her head no. Hermione then told her to look up. There she saw 5 guys who had preventer jackets on. She knew exactly who her brother was it was the one with the bangs covering one eye and he had green eyes. She also knew who Harry's brother was, the one with the short brown hair and piercing dark blue eyes. He also looked like he didn't sleep last night. The Girls knew why. Harry hadn't woken up yet.

That scared Hermione more than anything else.

Hermione and her mother were called into Lady Une;s office.

"Hello Mrs. Granger, Hermione. As you know you are here to hear the results of the DNA test. "Lady Une said.

Hermione looked the pilots and saw at least two of them were eager to hear the results the others just wanted to get it over with. Her own brother being one of the latter.

"I will waste no more time. Trowa Barton these are your mother Helen and sister Hermione." Une said

Trowa was in shock he thought his family was killed in the war, but DNA test don't lie. He wasn't sure how to act as he wasn't raised by any family but he could his mother was about to cry so he hugged her. He pulled Hermione in too.

Lady went to call in Cho Chang . When Cho entered she knew immediately who her brother was but she waited until lady Une said something.

" Wufei This is your sister Cho Chang . She went on. "Your mother left L5 taking your sister with her. Your mother was killed last year by the evil wizard that is hunting Harry down ." Une finished

'Now you two take your families and you have the rest of the day to get to know them. The rest of you besides you Heero may leave as well." Une half commanded.

Everyone then left all of the guys worried about what Une would say.

"Heero I don't know how to say this. Harry's condition took a turn for the worse and he stopped breathing last night . They had to put him on life support" Une said

For the first time in all the time she had known Heero, she had never seen the sight before her. There were tears running down his face whether he was sad or mad she didn't know.

"Will he make it ?" Heero asked sadly

"Heero he is your brother therefore I am sure he will surprise us alll as you have done ." Une said and she dismissed Heero with a heavy heart. She hoped beyond hope that Harry would wake up for Heero's sake. She realized when she told Heero about Harry being his brother she gave Heero another reason for living.

0000000000000000000

Heero went into the office which he shared with Duo and sat at his desk. He started to try and do his work but he couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was Harry treading between life and death.

Duo noticed his friend's distracted state and \decided to ask him about it .

"Hey, Heero buddy what's eating you?"

" Harry is on life-support. " Heero said

Whatever he was expecting it wasn't that . Now he really wanted to kill those bastards for what they did to Harry.

Heero stopped working and stood up .

"I am going the hospital." He declared then he walked out

Duo was not surprised at that at all. He just went back to work but called Quatre , Wufei, and Trowa.

000000000000000000

Trowa went out to lunch with his family, Wufei and Cho tagged along for that apparently Cho and Hermione knew each other. They so busy talking that they jumped when Trowa's phone went of.

"Trowa here, what's up Duo?"

"Are you kidding? Heero must have been upset. Alright we'll go bye." Trowa then hung up.

Wufei looked at Trowa curiously .

"Harry was put on life-support and Heero already went down there we need get there before he does something stupid."

"You mean Harry Potter? He's is our friend can we go too?" Hermione asked hoping she would be able to see him.

"They aren't really letting people see him just let his brother see him first and we'll let you know if anything changes ." Wufei said

The girls reluctantly nodded knowing their brothers would tell them if anything changed.

0000000000000000000

Quatre was in his office at WEI the Earth Headquarters when he received the call unfortunately his secretary had answered the phone so Trowa told her to have Quatre as soon he could as Quatre was in a meeting.

0000000000000000000

Heero couldn't stand the waiting. He wanted to get in to see his brother. He also wanted to kill the Dursley's for they did.

Soon a nurse came up to him and said, "Mr. Yuy I am Poppy Pompfrey I am the nurse at your brother's school when I was informed of what happened I came right here. If you will come with me I will discuss the other injuries I found ."

Heero couldn't not believe it his little brother had more injuries? How could the medics miss that. Although were just Muggles as Une says they are called and Pompfrey says she is from Harry's school so that means she's a witch.

"Now Mr. Yuy I hate to say this but Harry has two broken leg, a small tear in his spinal cord and one broken arm." I'll say it is a miracle that he made it half way down his street to your comrade as McGonagall told me. "

Heero was in shock, 'a tear in his spinal cord? ' now he was fuming.

"can those this be healed or will he in a wheelchair for the rest of his life? Heero asked hopeful

"Unfortunately, the tear is so got so big because Muggles have no technology to fix that and I was not informed about his hospitalization in the window of time I am afraid so. Unless a miracle happens. Poppy said sadly as she let Heero into the room .

Heero sat in the chair beside the bed and took his brother's hand .

"Even if you never walk again Harry, I will always be here for you."

**AN: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME I ALMOST CRIED AFTER REREADING IN THE E-MAIL MY BETA SENT ME **

**READ AND REVIEW  
**


	6. Finding Out More and New Allies

**Diclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I have no rights to it and I make no money from writing these fics.**

**Finding Out More and New Allies**

As Poppy watched the scene she got angrier and angrier at Dumbledore for making the boy go back to the Dursley's If that boy would be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life it would be all Dumbledore's fault. She would see that justice would be done in the Wizarding World and she knew just who would dish it out, Heero's and Harry's grandfather, Voldermort.

000000000000000000

At Malfoy Manor Lucius Malfoy was pacing. After finding out his nephew Quatre was a Preventer he could contact him when he got to the school as he heard from McGonagall that he and the rest of the top agents were going. Finding out that Harry Potter was the brother of one of the agents.

Lucius could not believe Dumbledore would go so far as to destroy a child's spirit. He called Draco to inform him. Draco was always worried about Harry. He never wanted to be enemies with Potter.

"You called father?" Draco said.

"Yes I have bad news. Harry Potter is in the muggle hospital because of his 'family' he may never walk again," Lucius said grimly.

"Merlin's balls! Did Quatre and the other get him there?" Draco asked, worry showing in his eyes.

"They were able to save him from dying," Lucius explained only to jump as the doors slammed open.

Quickly looking over to the doors they found their Lord walking into the room, his face full of pure anger. They pitied the fool who dared hurt Harry.

"Did I hear you say that Harry is injured Lucius?" Voldemort asked angrily.

"Yes my Lord, it would seem that those muggle's have injured so far that he can't walk," Lucius said as he took a deep calming breath.

"Does Minerva know?" Voldemort asked, inside he was seething, he would get Dumbledore for this.

"She is the one that told me. She still thinks you are evil through, Dumbledore messed her up bad," Lucius answered sadly.

"So long as we get our grandchildren back, Lucius you'll explain to them what is going on. Draco, you befriend Harry you will befriend Granger as well right?"

"Sir I will do so, she doesn't trust Dumbledore anyway, not after all his lies and manipulations," Draco said with a nod of his head.

"Good, as she is Harry's soul mate we cannot hurt her. Lucius you explain to you nephew that Minerva was mislead and that Dumbledore has her under a spell," Voldemort said with a tired groan as he sat down in a comfortable chair.

With a low bow Lucius and Draco quickly left the room to do as their Lord requested.

00000000000000000000

**Hermione's House **

Looking nervously around the muggle street that Draco pert keyed to. He used his personal portkey. It was a gold pendant that have a snake on it that he got from his father.

He had gone to Hermione's house to carry out his Lord's orders.

Looking down at the strange clothes he wore Draco couldn't understand why muggle's seemed to like this sort of thing. He was wearing Light blue Jeans and a a black botton up shirt and white shoes with black stripes on the side.

He walked up to an off-white house that had a brown down and walked up to it. He first searched for wards around the house there were none, so he knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Hermione asked politely as she opened the door through her face quickly changed when she saw just who it was, "What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"May I come in I need to explain something to you," Draco asked as he looked around the strange muggle street before looking at Hermione again.

"Fine but I will hex you if you try something," Hermione threatened as she patted the right hand side of her trouser leg.

"Fair enough," Draco said as he walked into the house, "Is your friend Cho here?"

"Yea come on she is in my room," Hermione said as she closed the front door and motioned him to follow her upstairs to her room.

As they walked into Hermione's bedroom Draco was meet with a wand in his face.

"Hermione move I will handle him," Cho said darkly as her gaze never wavered from Draco.

"No Cho its fine, we made a deal," Hermione said as Cho carefully lowered her wand but kept it out, "Now what do want Malfoy?"

"First I am going to drink this so you now I am not lying," Draco said and he pulled out truth potion and drank it.

"Now what are you doing here Malfoy?" Hermione questioned with narrow eyes, "What do you want?"

He launched into the explanation why he was there and he told them that Dumbledore was manipulating Harry and that Harry was never supposed fight Voldermort and that they are family. Draco also them that the Weasley's are bad He also told that he was related to Quatre Winner.

"Wait if Voldermort is good who killed Cedric?" Cho asked with a confused yet angry look.

"That is simple, no one. Harry took a golem back with him Since his dad is big supporter of Dumbledore, Vodemort had to hide Cedric, we have him at Malfoy Manor," Draco explained only to gulp as Cho almost broke out into tears.

Happiness and relief flooded through Cho, she had truly loved Cedric and to find out that he was still alive…it felt as if the dark cloud that had been hovering over her had suddenly vanished.

"Girls I have a question, how is Harry?" Draco asked hopeful, he knew his Lord would be angry if he went back without any news.

They both looked down, Draco let out a soft sigh, it seemed that it wouldn't be good news he'd be returning with.

"Our brothers are trying to keep us informed but they say that nothing has changed," Hermione said as she gripped her trousers tightly.

Draco walked over to the wall and punched it, "Are you going to see him soon?"

"We tried but my brother told me that he was really bad. I am really scared that he won't make it," Hermione said as she clenched her eyes shut as she tried to prevent any tears.

"Hermione you can't think like that, you know Harry is tough he will pull through," Cho said bravely as she placed a comforting arm around Hermione's shoulders but in truth she was scared too.

00000000000000

**Quatre's Office At WEI**

At his office at WEI Quatre was doing his paperwork when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Quatre called out politely without looking up from his paperwork.

The door opened and in walked his uncle and cousin (he had not told the others about this).

"Good Afternoon uncle Lucius and Draco, have a seat," Quatre said as he motioned to the chairs in front of his desk.

They did so and then Lucius started talking, "Hello Quatre it's been too long. I wish we didn't have to meet after such a long time under the circumstances but need to discuss something with you and give you this to give to Heero Yuy," he then handed Quatre a file folder and waited a few minutes as his nephew opened it and he read the contents.

"Is this real?" Quatre asked looking shocked.

Draco nodded and said, "It is Dumbledore did his best to keep this from Harry. He wants him to kill his own grandfather."

"If this is true then who killed the Potters?" Quatre asked still not believing this.

"Dumbledore did, he used a potion to make him look like Voldermort."

At this news Quatre got even angrier so he picked up the phone and called the other pilots come over so he could tell them.

"Thank you very much for telling me this Draco. Would you two like to stay and wait for them they will be here soon knowing Heero," Quatre laughed a little, at the last part but it was true sometimes Heero drove like a maniac.

"Thanks Quatre I would like to meet Harry and Hermione's brothers oh and Cho's too. Is that ok Father? Draco asked politely.

"Yes Draco you may but I have to get back to work. You will let me know if anything changes with Harry's condition though right Quatre?" Lucius stated.

"I will also drop Draco off at Hermione Granger's house afterward you can pick him up there," Quatre said kindly, he knew just how busy and stressful things could get for his uncle.

"Very good, Draco I will see you later." Lucius said as he gave a polite bow before walking out of the room.

000000000000000

A little while later the G-Boys showed up and Quatre had introduced Draco to them.

"How do you know him Quatre?" Wufei asked.

"He is my cousin on my mom's side," Quatre answered easily.

"Quatre what did you need us for? Heero asked impatiently he wanted to get back to Harry.

Quatre handed the folder to Heero with an emotionless expression, Heero was shocked at what he read but he didn't show it. Heero then handed the folder to the other pilots.

"Is this true?" Trowa asked as he read through the folder.

"If Voldermort is Hee-chan's grandfather then who killed the Potter's? Surely not him right?" Duo said, he didn't see the glare from Heero or the shiver from Draco.

"What's with you?" Trowa asked as he noticed Draco's shiver.

Draco said, "His name in our world is feared, no one besides Harry and Hermione Granger speaks it. Hermione once said that fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing it's self but most wizards are still too afraid to say it. No, he did not kill them Dumbledore had one of the Order members do it although I am not sure which one at the moment. I hope Hermione can find out soon. "

"You mean to tell me that my sister was in the middle of enemy territory?" Trowa said outraged.

"Yea she was and Harry was there too, last year but they know how to take care of themselves," Draco said with a small shrug.

"If that were true Harry would not be in the Hospital," Duo stated, not believing Draco on bit.

Draco wasn't shocked at that statement he expected it, "Well you can't do magic around muggle's. That goes especially for underage wizards. He has already gotten in trouble for it twice so he wouldn't risk it again."

"How did he get in trouble?" Heero asked, he wanted to know everything about his little brother.

"Well apparently one of my house elves did magic at his house to keep him at home. You are going to have to ask one of the Weasley twins Fred and George how bad it was because I don't know how bad it was. The second time one of the guards of Azkaban showed up in Surrey and he repelled it I do not know how to do that but he does. He automatically got expelled but Dumbledore was able to have hearing scheduled to overturn the expulsion. Another part of his plan I guess."

"Can we trust those boys you mentioned?" Quatre asked, a plan was forming in his mind.

"Yes you can I am not sure about the older two Bill and Charlie but the others are not to be trusted. Mrs. Weasley has been trying to set Harry up with her Daughter Ginny and Ron Harry's so called best friend with Hermione," Draco said darkly, "I also know that there is contract that states that Harry has to marry Ginny but my father says it is false because you can't set up one without the guardian's consent and the magical guardian's consent. No one ever did too my knowledge. I know for a fact that Hermione is Harry's soul mate but they don't know and all contracts are null and void."

"Did Uncle Lucius tell you this?" asked Quatre.

Draco nodded, "Father works for the Ministry and he had a look at the department where the legal documents are stored and for some strange reason there were filed together the contract that states Ginny and Harry to be married and the other about Hermione and Harry that one was gold so it means that they are soul mates."

Heero and Trowa looked at each other. Their siblings are soul mates?

"Why was the marriage contract between Harry and this Ginny or don't you know?" Heero asked, if he ever meet Dumbledore…

"My guess is that Mrs. Weasley thought that is how she could get his money and Dumbledore is the one that wrote up the contract," Draco answered.

"What about his Ron Weasley, what's his part in this?" Wufei asked.

"He is getting paid to be Harry's friend so he gives information about Harry. I overheard them talking about it once," Draco explained with a small frown at the memory.

The G-boys were taking all the information in they couldn't believe that Dumbledore would go that far. The information they were given gave them even more resolve to protect Harry and Hermione as well.

0000000000000000000000000

Back at Malfoy Manor some time later Voldermort, formally known as Tom Riddle, walked through a pair of large doors and into a room.

"Are you ready to return to Wizarding World? We could really use your help with Harry," Voldermort asked carefully.

"Is he alright? How's Cho?" asked the person worriedly.

"No he is not alright; his 'relatives' have really done it according to Lucius he is going to be in a muggle wheelchair for the rest of his life. He is in Critical condition in a muggle hospital thanks to my other grandson and his friends," Voldermort said though gritted teeth.

The figure walked over to the wall and punched it, "How they do that to the greatest and the kindest young man I had ever met?"

"I will do everything in my power to help wherever I can. Is my father still under Dumbledore's thumb?" the figure asked.

"Unfortunately yes he is and I don't see him changing sides without proof," Voldermort answered.

Just then a knock came at the door.

"Come in," Voldermort said without looking away from the person.

The door came open and in walked Draco, he bowed to Voldermort.

"Did you tell them Draco?" Voldermort asked.

"Yes sir and I must say that Heero was shocked to see and hear everything they were told," Draco said as he gave a low bow.

"Good job Draco, maybe together we can set the Wizarding straight on what really happened that night 15 years ago and I can get my family back," Voldermort said with an approving nod.

Draco nodded and walked over to figure that resided in this room for the last year and a half.

"Are you ready Cedric? Cho is really excited to see you…"

Cedric nodded he really wanted to see Cho and show Harry he wasn't dead and it wasn't his fault. He just hoped it wasn't too late to do so.

**AN: Sorry I took so long. Please Review**


	7. Heero's Relief

**Disclaimer: I do not own GundamWing /AC or Harry Potter, I make no money from writing these stories and I have no rights at all!**

**A/N Please don't expect updates as fast as this I had this chapter in the works so ran with it. I will get the chapters out soon though. I promise. Also Thank you to my wonderful Beta for reading this for me.  
**

It had been a month since Harry was put in the hospital and Heero was getting more agitated every day. Relena could feel it and prayed to her father and adopted father that Harry would wake up It was also bugging the other G-boys and Lady Une because she had to report to her Aunt.

Trowa had finally let Hermione see Harry. She stayed with him as long as she could talking to him and asking him to come back to her so she could tell him something and she sang to him the song she heard when she was little to help his nightmares go away. She wanted to see if he would respond. Hermione did not bring Ron because of what she heard from Draco even if she really wasn't sure if it was the truth. She though she believe him for now.

Hermione was sitting beside Harry's bed talking to him about the upcoming school year and how her brother was coming along with Cho's and his brother. She had finished telling him what Draco had to her about the Weasley's plans for them when she saw him stir.

Harry had opened his eyes and said groggily, "I always knew something off about Ron ever' since fourth year."

Hermione squealed with excitement that Harry was awake. Forgetting he was hurt she bent down and hugged him real tight. Harry winced and she let go, "Oh sorry!"

"It's fine do you know where I am?" Harry asked as he looked around the strange white room.

"You're in the hospital, the preventers brought you here after you collapsed outside your house," Hermione explained, relief dancing in her eyes.

"Oh yeah I was going to the Gundam Pilots' house the next street over and my legs gave out," Harry said remembering what happened.

"I am glad you're awake I'll be right back I have get Heero, one of the Gundam Pilots, he been worried about you," Hermione not telling him that Heero was his brother. She thought Heero should tell him. She then walked out to the waiting room where Heero and Relena were.

Heero saw her and waited patiently to hear what she would say.

"It's Harry...Harry's awake."

00000000000000

Ron Weasley was sitting in his room waiting to hear news about Harry Potter. He wasn't really worried about him. Harry could die for all he cared. Ron was only Harry's friend because Dumbledore paid him and he wanted the fame that came with being the best friend to the boy-who–lived. Ginny was like that too but she also wanted marry for the money.

0000000000000000

Quatre was at the house when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID it was Heero. Praying he would hear good news he picked up the phone.

"Hi Heero what's up?" He then listened to what Heero had to say.

"That's great I am relieved he is awake. I will call Lady Une. Bye," Quatre said then he hung up.

00000000000000000000

After hanging up the phone Heero than walked into Harry's room.

"Hello Harry, I am Heero Yuy. How are you feeling?"

"I am fine, just sore," Harry admitted to him.

"That's to be expected you sustained a lot of injuries from your Uncle," Heero said with a nod of his head.

Harry wondered how this guy knew that he got his injuries from his uncle. Then again he must a preventer.

"You're a preventer aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes I am and there is one other thing you should know. I know this will be hard to take but hear me out," Heero said sitting down.

Harry nodded and Heero continued, "Earlier this summer a DNA test was done on you to find out if you had other family out there somewhere. It came up positive, I am your brother," Heero waited for Harry's reaction.

Harry couldn't believe it he had other family and he was sitting right next to him.

Heero got up and said, "I will give sometime process this."

"No I am fine, I just don't believe it. The possibility of getting away from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia was always unlikely to me now I have a chance to," Harry explained.

Heero sat down again and they talked about what was happening this upcoming year. Just then the door opened it was Madam Pomfrey the school nurse.

"Mr. Potter you're awake that's good news I unfortunately have some bad news for you as well. While the injuries to your arms, your head and internal injuries have all healed, but the damage to your spine is permanent you are paralyzed from the waist down and you will be in a muggle wheelchair for the rest of your life," Madam Pomfrey said professionally, she always hated breaking news like this.

Harry sat there listening to the prognoses of injuries he sat there shocked and scared he was paralyzed from the waist down how was he supposed to play Quidditch let alone go to school, there were no ramps at the school.

"Harry I know you are wondering about school and Quidditch. While you won't be able to play anymore you will be able to go to school after I talk to Professor McGonagall about what we should do. Luckily we have over a month to figure this out. I will let you know," Madam Pomfrey explained kindly before turning and leaving, knowing that the two brothers would want some alone time to digest the information.

"I can't believe this I can't play the one sport I love because of my uncle," Harry said then he broke down and cried.

Heero wrapped his arms around Harry and just let him cry, all the while cursing Petunia and Vernon Dursley for what did to his little brother.

000000000000000000000000

Outside the Hermione was listening to what was going on in the room. When she heard cry because he couldn't play Quidditch anymore she had her own tears running down her face. She knew how much Harry loved play Quidditch. She would the Dursleys for this. She needed write Draco about Harry. Luckily she had Hedwig so she could send the letter with her.

0000000000000000000000000

Lady Une had hung up the phone after finally getting a good report from Quatre. She was relieved that she could write to her Aunt to tell her some good news.

000000000000000000000000

At Malfoy Manor Draco was waiting to hear from Hermione whether or not Harry was awake yet. He needed some good news to tell his Master and Cedric. Just then a white owl came right for his window. He opened the window to let owl in.

He took the letter opened it and read it.

Draco,  
Harry is awake but is paralyzed from the waist down and he is really upset about it because he can't play Quidditch anymore. So you won't have to play against him but I bet that pisses you off. I am sorry that you can't give Vooldemort all good news. Say hi to Cedric me and Cho.  
From,  
Hermione.

"DAMNIT." Draco yelled Cedric and Voldemort came running in.

"Bad news Draco?" Cedric asked hoping that was not the case.

"Well I have good news and bad news," Draco said with a stress sigh as he ran a hand through his hair, "Good news is Harry is awake, but the bad news is he will never walk again and I just lost my toughest rival on the Quidditch Pitch, sorry Cedric."

"That's ok I always knew I wasn't the toughest rival you had," Cedric said.

"Are you going to visit him Draco?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes I am, Cedric are you coming with me?" Draco asked.

Cedric nodded and they both left Via Draco's Portkey.

00000000000000000

Professor McGonagall was in her office preparing lessons for the upcoming year when Jaggle, her personal House Elf, popped in.

"News for me Jaggle?" Jaggle nodded and handed McGonagall the letter. Jaggle then left and McGonagall opened the letter it read:

Dear Aunt Minerva,  
I hope you are well and Dumbledore isn't giving you problems. I have good news for you. Harry Potter is awake. Heero Yuy told him that he is Harry's brother so you don't have to worry about him going back to those people.  
Love.  
Ann

00000000000000000

Draco and Cedric landed behind the hospital where Harry was. They went up to the main door walked in and asked the receptionist where Harry's room was. She told them. They went to the elevator and went up to the fifth floor.

Heero saw them get off and said to them, "Draco he is really upset he doesn't want to see anyone besides me and Hermione."

"Is it because he can't walk?" Draco asked with a frown on his face.

Heero wondering how they knew but Hermione, Trowa's sister probably told them.

"Yes I am trying to calm him down but it is really upsetting him," Heero said.

Cedric spoke this time, "My name is Cedric and I was a school mate of his. Would you mind if we tried?"

Heero reluctantly nodded and told them he was in 513. The two went down the short way to Harry's room and went in. Draco went in first.

"Hi Harry I know that I am the last person you'd expect to see here but I will explain everything but right now I have someone here who wants to see you," Draco said as he walked backed to the door.

Harry wondered why Malfoy was here. He probably taunt him about him not being able to walk. Then he said someone was here to see. Him, he wondered who was here. Just then Draco came in with the one person that he could have sworn Pettigrew killed.

"Cedric?"

**To Be Continued...**

**Read and Review  
**


	8. Guardianship Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing/Ac, I have no rights to Harry Potter or Gundam Wing/Ac, I make no money from writing these stories.**

******A/N Thanks to my beta for looking at this.**

Minerva McGonagall walked through the halls of the ministry; she determined to see to it that Harry stayed with his brother Heero Yuy. She needed to talk to the Minister of Magic to get the guardianship of Harry switched from the Dursley's to Heero. She had wanted to do this for a while but without the proper evidence she couldn't. Now that she had it she was sure she would get it done. Finally reaching the Minister's door she knocked.

"Come in," was heard from the other side and she opened the door and walked in.

"Minister Scrimgeour I have come here to request a change of guardianship as well as magical guardianship of Harry Potter. He has a brother who is willing to take care of him especially in light of the fact that he is now of the fact that he is confined to a muggle wheelchair," Minerva said, cutting straight to the important facts.

"I have in my notes that Harry Potter is in the care of Petunia and Vernon Dursley and magical guardianship of the boys is in the hands of Albus Dumbledore. Is that true?" asked the minister.

"Yes but Petunia Dursley who is the sister of Lily Potter nee Evans in reality not Harry's Aunt, He is Lily and James' son through a blood adoption potion. They willed their vast fortune to him as they did not have any children. They stilled loved and took care of him," McGonagall said truthfully.

"He was originally supposed to go to Sirius Black it says here in the file but as he is now dead he is supposed to go in to the foster system until a family member was found and from the looks of things the Family Resurrection Act developed in the muggle world it has been done and his brother is a Preventer, a muggle peace keeper. In the light of that fact and the abuse and injuries that are documented here I am legally changing guardianship to Heero Yuy. You will get him to sign off on it correct?" The Minister said as he looked up at Minerva from the paperwork in front of him.

"Yes sir, I am sure Albus Dumbledore will contest this as he is listed as the magical Guardian," McGonagall said with a nod of her head as the Minister handed her the paperwork.

"He can't as he appointed himself and knew exactly what was going on there as did Fudge. I have no choice but to strip him of that position and since you were against placing Harry with those people I appoint you as magical guardian of Harry James Potter. I am sure between you and Mr. Yuy you do things in the boys best interest and Safety," The minister said.

"We will sir Heero Yuy was eager to get Harry away from the Dursley's," McGonagall said as she was about to leave Scrimgeour stopped her by saying:

"I would like to meet this Heero Yuy."

"I will inform him as soon as I see him sir. Be advised there may be more than just him coming to meet you, their names are listed in the file as well," McGonagall said as she walked out of the office with a satisfied look on her face. Dumbledore could not get to Harry and she had the paper to prove all that she needed was a signature.

00000000000000000

Harry couldn't believe that Cedric Diggory is alive and he was standing in this very room.

"How is this possible? You died that night in the graveyard I took you body back?"

"Harry let us explain Harry," Draco said and they explained what really happened that night and where Cedric had been all this time. Draco also explained that Harry's parents were not killed by Voldemort but Dumbledore in disguise. They also explained that prophecy that he heard was a fake and that Voldemort his grandfather and that Dumbledore wanted him to kill him.

Harry shocked, "He is my Grandfather and Dumbledore wanted me to kill him? I can't believe this."

"I know it's a lot to take in but it's all true." Cedric said.

"Harry, I also wanted to tell you that I didn't want to your enemy I wanted to be your friend. I am hoping we can start over," Draco said as he held out his hand for Harry and this time Harry took it.

"I would like that. Especially now that I know Ron was never really my friend," Harry said shyly.

"Harry, I know you thought I was going to give you crap about you not being able to walk and play Quidditch but I am actually pissed that you won't be playing anymore. I will help get through this. Your brother will too," Draco said.

"Thanks guys." Harry said.

000000000000000000000000

Heero was in the waiting room letting Harry talk to his friends, when his phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Alright I will be there soon. Bye."

He then hung up the phone, went into Harry's room and told him he'd back later and left.

00000000000000000000000000000

Ten minutes later he arrived at Preventor Headquarters, he got out of the car, and went up to Lady Une's office and he knocked.

"Come in," came the reply he then opened the door.

"Ah Heero I would like you to meet my Great Aunt Minerva McGonagall she has something for you," Lady said as she motioned to the woman standing next to her.

"Mr. Yuy, I have the guardianship papers for Harry Potter that is need is your signature. It seems that the former Minister of my world has agreed with Dumbledore to send Harry to the Dursleys which was never supposed to happen," Minerva said stiffly as she held out the paperwork to Heero.

Heero took the paper from Minerva, then took a pen and signed the paper, gave it back to McGonagall and then disappeared.

"It has now been sent to record department in at the Ministry," Minerva said with a relieved look.

Heero couldn't believe it, he legally take his brother back to the pilots' house without having worry about Dumbledore taking him back to the Dursleys.

00000000000000000000

A little while later Albus Dumbledore was walking the halls of the ministry, he had been summoned by the Minister. He was sure it was nothing he would get back to getting Harry back to his relatives. He walked into the office.

"Ah Albus how are you today?" the Minister said

"Fine, now tell me why I was summoned," Dumbledore said impatiently.

"Yes, well it has come to my attention that have blatantly disregarded the Will of Lily and James Potter and sent Harry to live with Lily's sister Petunia where in their will it states according my source that Harry was to be placed in a muggle foster home until such a time his true family could be found. Thanks to the muggle resurrection act there has been someone found, a brother by the name of Heero Yuy," the Minister said, not fazed by Dumbledore at all.

"I am sure that is a lie, he has no other family so he must be sent back there now," Dumbledore said darkly.

"The family that beat my brother so bad that he is now confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life, I don't think so. He is coming home with me when he is released from the hospital," Heero said angrily from the doorway. After the meeting with the Deputy Headmistress he was sent the Ministry to talk to the Minister.

"Mr. Yuy I was hoping I would meet you soon," The minister said shaking Heero's hand, "I have received a copy of the guardianship papers. Now I know you are only seventeen but Minerva told me you and your friends that going to Hogwarts this upcoming year are all capable of taking care of the needs of Harry Potter."

"That is not possible as Mr. Potter's magical guardian I will not allow him to be removed from the Dursleys, he is safer there. Voldemort will surely find him and kill him if he not there," Dumbledore stated as he tried to claw back some sort of control.

"Well it's a good thing you are not his magical guardian then, according to will of the Potters Minerva McGonagall is," The Minister.

"That is impossible I was made his magical guardian if they died," Albus was seething; he was losing control of his pawn.

Heero then handed the file that Draco Malfoy gave him to the Minister. The Minister gasped but said to Albus, "Why would Voldemort want to kill his own grandson?"

Albus was shocked Harry was never to find out about that. He started this war so Harry would kill Voldemort and he would tell the Wizarding World that Harry had gone dark, now his plans were going up in flames.

'Well Minister now that I am Harry legal guardian could press charges against this man for neglect?" Heero asked, he going to see this suffer for what happened to his brother.

"Yes you can Mr. Yuy and as I have reason to believe this war of ours should not have been started so Albus does not need to be out of jail," The Minister said.

Heero nodded and he left the office, he would Harry before he would do anything.

"Albus you have no authority to remove Mr. Potter from Mr. Yuy guardianship so don't even try," the Minister said with a glare as he saw the calculating look on the Headmaster's face.

000000000000000000000

Heero had returned to the hospital, he walked into Harry's room and sat down on the chair next it Harry's bed.

"Hey Harry guess what? You don't have to go back to the Dursleys ever because can come and live with me when you are released," Heero said.

Harry couldn't believe it he was free of those abusive people.

"This is awesome thanks Heero." Harry said happily

**To Be Continued...**

**Read/Review  
**


	9. Harry Goes Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing/Ac, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Gundam Wing/Ac and I make no money from writing these stories.**

**A/N: Thank you to my beta for looking at this.  
**

Three days later Arthur Weasley walked into Weasley Wizard Wheezys, the shop that the twins owned. The shop was filled with the jokes and pranks that Fred and George invented. Business was very good this being their first summer open. With all of the students off for the summer there was a better chance of them coming here. Molly thought that the twin could do better things with their education than invent pranks and jokes, well last year because of how strict Dolores Umbridge was the Fred and George never took the NEWTS. They made an exit while the fifth years were taking their OWLS. He was glad that he finally had some good news to tell the twins.

"Fred, are you and George busy?" He asked.

"No dad, what's up?"

"As you know Harry has an older brother, well his brother just got custody of him so Harry will never have to go back to the Dursleys," Arthur said.

"That's awesome dad," George said happily.

"Which leaves me with some bad news, Harry's 'relatives' beat him so bad he is now stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of his life," Arthur said sadly.

Fred and George thought of Harry as a brother more so than Ron because he went a long with the pranks. He even gave Fred and George their start.

"Why those filthy muggles, they think they can do that to our little brother and get away with it," George said seething.

"I doubt they will get away with it. I am sure his brother won't let them get away with it. He works for an organization called the preventers the muggle version of the Aurors .They keep the peace in the muggle world."

"Good I hope he will give them hell," Fred said.

"Hey Dad can we visit him?" George said hoping they would see Harry before he went back to school.

"I am thinking give it a few days because I think he is getting released from the hospital within the day or two," Arthur said hoping they would see Harry soon.

Harry couldn't believe it, he was getting released today. Heero was taking him to Relena Peacecraft's house because he said he was staying there for the rest of the summer and it was big enough for Harry to get around with his chair, he met Relena when his Heero brought her for a visit the other day.

She offered the house to Harry as the house the pilots were living in was too small and she thought Harry would rather do things on his own because at the Pilots' house he would have to be carried everywhere and she did say that Harry could even have some of his friends over to stay if he wanted. He told her that he really appreciated everything. In the midst of his thought his brother came in with the chair that he had been fitted for a couple of days ago. Madam Prompfrey said she could have it done magically and that needed a little blood so when he got to school the stairs would turn into ramps when approached them which he thought was cool.

The chair itself had a black cushion and the back was black as well and only rose up to the middle of his back so it was easier for him to push. The frame was titanium since that was the lightest metal it would easier to put it in the car the colour of the frame was black but the best part was that when the sunlight hit the chair it looked like a rainbow.

"Are you ready, I have already signed you out so we can go," Heero stated as he pushed the chair towards the bed.

"Yea I am so ready to get out of here I hate hospitals; you can even ask Madam Prompfrey," Harry stated.

Heero laughed as he lifted Harry from the bed to the chair.

"Me too kid you can ask anyone one of the pilots," Heero said smiling at the similarities between him and Harry. He was happy that he could take Harry home finally the last month had been hell because he didn't know whether or not Harry was going to make it.

They went to the elevator down to the main lobby. Relena was waiting for them by the main doors. They came through the doors and Relena waved them over. She standing next to the black BMW Heero usually drove. Harry rolled right up to the back passage sided door and said:

"Heero I am going to try getting myself ok?" Harry said he needed to start to be as independent as possible before school. He couldn't let Heero do everything for him.

"Ok. But put your brakes on first," Heero instructed.

Harry then felt for the brakes that were under the seat so that he wouldn't hit the brakes when pushed the chair himself. He then used his arms to lift himself from the chair to the seat in the car.

Heero smiled his had successfully got into the car without help. He then knew Harry would ok because he knew if Harry needed help he would ask. Heero had told him that it was ok to ask for help. Petunia and Vernon Dursley probably drilled into him that asking for help was wrong. It took a while for Harry trust him to help without yelling at him.

"Are you ready Harry," Relena asked as she got into the front passenger seat.

"Yep, thanks again for letting me stay with you Relena," Harry said.

"Not a problem Harry you know are always welcome anytime," Relena said sweetly as Heero got into the driver side of the car after he put Harry's chair in the car. They drove back to Relena's place.

000000000000000000000000

Hermione was so happy, Harry was going home today. She couldn't bear to see him in that Hospital bed anymore. She hoped that when he was settled that she, Cho, Cedric, and Draco would be able to visit him. They had learned to trust Draco and now he was one of their best friends.

Cho was so happy because Cedric was back. Hermione still remembered the look on Wufei's face when Cho told him that Cedric was her boyfriend, he looked like he was going to go into an epileptic fit. Trowa had said that Zechs Marchese had the same look on his face when his sister Relena told him she was dating Heero which made her laugh even harder. She said that Wufei was being ridiculous. Wufei laughed saying that he probably was.

That was today at lunch they all went out again to make up for the one was interrupted a month ago. Trowa and Wufei said that they wanted to wait and be sure that Harry was awake and able to leave the hospital soon. They said that it was their mission to look out for Harry. They also said that they were worried about him. Again she thanked God Harry was going home today.

000000000000000000000000000

The car pulled up to the biggest house harry had ever seen. It had red Brick on all around it and a wooden door in the front of the house.

Heero got out of the car and went to the other side, he helped Relena out first and then went to the back of the car pulled out the chair and rolled it to the back passenger side door. Harry opened the door and slid into the chair a rolled up to the door. Heero lifted the chair with him in it over the step and he put it down and Harry rolled through the door.

"We will put a ramp in but for now I will just have to help you in," Heero said as he and Harry went into the living room that right off the front hall.

The living room had pale blue walls and beige carpet. There were 2 leather couches and a brown wooden coffee table.

Harry then rolled over to a large staircase and said, "How am I supposed to get up there? I figure the rooms are up there right?"

Heero nodded and said "Like this," he then walked over to other banister and opened the panel then pushed a red button. The stairs then flattened on that side then ramp had come down for Harry to roll on and that would take him the stairs.

Harry then went on the ramp and it took him up the stairs. When he reached the top he rolled off.

"Was that always there or did you put it in?" Harry asked.

"I put that in when I found out you were going to be in a wheelchair for the rest of your life. You can't imagine how mad I was when I found that out. It took everything in me not to go over to their house and kill them for what they did to you," Heero said as Relena came up the stairs.

"Harry your room is this way," Relena said and they followed her down the hall to the second set of doors and she opened them.

Harry was shocked at what he saw. The room was huge, even bigger than his dorm. The walls were green and blue and there was a wooden floor. And on one end of the room was a king sized bed with a blue and green bed spread on it. The other side had a brown dresser to match the bed frame. There was also a desk where he could do his summer work which he hadn't started.

He looked around the room once more. There was Hedwig in her cage on his nightstand and his school truck which he enlarged wandlessly in the hospital and asked Heero to bring home was sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Welcome home Harry," Heero said and Harry smiled, this truly was a place he could call home.

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Read/Review  
**


	10. Kidnap and Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or GundamWing /Ac, I have no rights to Harry Potter or Gundam Wing/Ac, I make no money from writing these stories.**

**A/N: Thank you to my wonderful Beta for taking the time to look at this.  
**

**Kidnapped and Rescued**

Within a week Harry was settled in at Relena's mansion . Hermione, Cho, and Cedric visited almost every day. Draco even came over, Hermione, Harry, and Draco became like the new golden trio. Ron had written Harry saying that he was really worried about him but Harry knew it was a load of bull. He wrote Ron back because he didn't want Ron to know that Harry knew that their friendship was fake.

Cho, Hermione, Draco, and Harry worked on their summer homework together, as Hermione didn't want Harry to be behind because of what happened to him. She also insisted that he rest when they weren't around. That way he wouldn't be tired and worn out all the time, Harry was still recovering from his long stay at the hospital.

Professor McGonagall had stated at one point when she visited Harry that she wasn't worried about him finishing his homework because of what happened. She wanted him to be resting as well so he was ready for school come September. Harry insisted that he didn't want any special treatment because of injury. He told her he would do and finish his homework by school time in September.

Harry was resting in his room at moment thinking of what else had happened this last week. He finally met Hermione and Cho's brothers officially. Heero had mentioned them from time to time but Harry hadn't met them until this past week. Harry could see the relations even before the girls even told him. Draco also had mentioned that he was Quatre Winner's cousin. Harry couldn't believe at first but as he thought about it he could see it,

Another thing Harry couldn't wrap his mind around was the fact that Voldemort also known as Tom Riddle was his grandfather. The man he thought was out to get him is his grandfather. Harry had asked Draco who killed the Potters, the first family he had. Draco said that Dumbledore had done it disguised as Voldemorrt.

Harry's respect for Dumbledore was gone now. First he took Harry from his real family and placed him with the Potter's. Then he used a blood adoption potion to make him look like them. He found an antidote but he had to be very strong as Dumbledore's magic was easily countered and it worked. He found out that he didn't need glasses, his hair was browner than black, and his eyes were blue but not as dark as Heero's. Dumbledore also put him with the Dursleys, the very people who put him in this chair.

Thinking about them made Harry very angry. He found out that the Preventers had arrested them after hearing his statement. Heero had asked if he could record his statement of what had happened over the last 15 years. After hearing everything that Harry had been through, it made Heero want nothing more than to kill the bastards. He resolved to give Harry's testimony to Lady Une and let her handle them.

Harry was so deep in thought he didn't hear the pop. Standing in front of Harry was the last person he would this summer. Albus Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter I have been trying to find you, you are supposed be with your relatives," Albus said, disappointment was clearly written on his face.

"I am with my family, my brother Heero Yuy," Harry said getting irritated who did this man think he was to just pop in here and demand anything from him.

"Be that as it may your are not safe here, Voldemort will find you here and kill you," Albus stated hoping Heero hadn't told him about Voldemort being his grandfather.

"Why would he kill me, his my grandfather and my guess is that you turned him into Voldemort," Harry stated clearly angry.

"You are coming with me to the Burrow," Albus said as he picked Harry up out of his chair and apparated out of the room. Too bad Dumbledore didn't know that if anyone forcibly removes Harry from his chair that a silent alarm goes off. Madam Pomfrey had it put in for occasions such as this. It is linked to the preventer's office and the Aurors.

0000000000000000000000

Once at the Weasley's Harry was dropped one to a ratty red couch. Dumbledore was gone as soon as Harry hit the couch. Someone came into the room, it was Molly and George. George had come home to talk to his dad.

"Oh Harry dear what a pleasant surprise come into the kitchen and I will fix you something," Molly said not knowing that Harry couldn't walk.

"He can't mum he can't walk anymore because of those damn relatives of his," George stated still mad.

Harry listened to George defend him and he knew that he and Fred didn't agree with their mother or about the plans for him. Molly huffed and left. George then turned to Harry.

"My guess is that your brother doesn't know you are here," George said and Harry shook his head.

"No because he is on a mission for the Preventers right now," Harry said.

George then fire called Fred to put Lee in charge and go to the Aurors and let them know that Harry was here.

Fred was really angry but did as he was told.

000000000000000000000

Fred arrived at the ministry and took the lift to the Auror office. It was big with desks all over for each Auror to do reports. He walked to the head office, knocked and when got the permission to enter he did. The office wasn't big it had a beige desk in the middle, the walls were light blue.  
"Madam Bones Harry-"Fred started only for Madam Bones to cut him off.

"I know Harry Potter is missing his chair alarm went off," Madam Bones said sternly.

"Yes but I know where he is," Fred said frantically.

"Where is he?" Madam Bones said.

"At the Burrow," Fred said and madam Bones dispatched Kingsley to the Burrow at once.

0000000000000000000000000

Kingsley arrived at The Burrow and just went in.

"Where is Harry Potter?" Kingsley demanded.

"I have no Idea what you are talking about. He isn't here," Molly said playing stupid.

"Don't play with me Molly, Harry was taken out of his wheelchair and from his home," Kingsley said clearly irritated with the woman. Just then the door opened and in walked Arthur.

"Kingsley what are you doing here" Arthur asked curiously.

"Harry Potter went missing from his home I was told he was here," Kingsley.

"Molly, where is Harry?" Arthur asked.

0000000000000000000000000

In the midst of all this Ron and Ginny came down from their rooms.

"Harry, mate what are you doing here, is Hermione here?" Ron asked hopefully.  
Ginny sat down next to Harry who tried to get away from her but it was hard since his legs don't move by themselves George seeing that Harry was uncomfortable picked him up and moved him to the chair in the corner.

"George why did you move Harry? He can walk on his own and if he wanted to move he would have," Ginny said offended by Harry's change of seat.  
"Ron , Ginny I am only going say this once so listen up. Harry can't walk anymore and he was trying to get away from you Ginny but he couldn't," George said angrily.

"Thanks George but how am I supposed to get home?" Harry said for the first time in his life this place was as much of a prison as his room at number 4.

"I think Kingsley is here, hold tight and I will check. You two stay away from him," George said as he rounded on Ginny and Ron and then he left.

0000000000000000000000000

George went into kitchen and saw that he was right Kingsley was here.

"George do you know where Harry is?" Kingsley asked.

"In the living room and he wants to go home," George said feeling sorry for Harry.

Molly gave George a look a pure murder.

"I will get him," Kingsley said as he went into the other room, when he came back Harry was in his arms.

"We are leaving. I don't care if it was you or not who brought him here I will personally arrest you for kidnapping. Harry we are going to Preventer Headquarters," Kingsley said as the apparated out.

000000000000000000000000000

At the Preventer office Lady Une swore as the alarm linked to Harry's wheelchair went off. She swore again because all of the Gundam Pilots were on a mission at the moment. She thought Harry would fine alone in the Mansion but the alarm told her she was wrong.

Just then she heard a pop and looked up. There was a tall back man with blue wizard robes on. She sighed in relief for in his arms was Harry Potter.

"I am Auror Kingsley and have come to bring Harry home," Kingsley stated.

"I will see to it that he safely returned home. Is there any way that we can ensure this doesn't happen again because his brother will be furious enough about this," Une asked.

"Yes but I would like to speak with the owner of the house he is living in," Kingsley stated as he put Harry in the chair across from Lady Une's desk.

"I will page her and her brother," Lady Une then had her secretary page the two mentioned.

About five minutes in walked A woman with Honey blond hair and a man with platinum blond hair

"Relena, Auror Kingsley would like to speak with you about keeping Harry safe from wizards that would be out to hurt him," Une explained Kingsley went on explain about wards and how they keep wizards safe.

"That would be great when can they be done?" Relena asked she wanted to make sure Harry was as safe as possible.

"I will do them as soon as I know who all lives there and who all visits. They need to be present for the wards to be effective. For now until that can be done I will be on call. You let me know when your other top agents return right away, " Kingsley said to Lady Une, she nodded in agreement and he apparated out.

"Lady Une is there a reason you called me in?" Zechs asked.

"You are going to make up for the comment you said to Heero over a month ago and keep his brother safe until Heero returns," Une commanded.

"That is unfair, why do I have to? Aren't there other agents that can handle this?" Zechs complained and Relena and Lady Une rolled their eyes.

"Harry is one my top agents' little brother so just like your sister he gets the top protection possible," Une said seriously.

Harry laughed at Zechs, he thought Zechs was ridiculous. Heero told Harry that Zechs hated him and couldn't stand that Heero and Relena were dating.

"What are you laughing at kid?" Zechs said rounding on Harry.

"You need to grow up. This petty rivalry you have with my brother is so old. You know what your sister is happy with Heero so get over it," Harry said getting sick of this whiner.

Relena and Lady Une were floored. Harry didn't know Zechs and he spoke to him like that. Relena could only assume Heero told Harry everything that goes on between him and Zechs.

"Why you little-." Zechs grabbed Harry by the collar and lifted him out of the chair and was about to punch him when Relena screamed.

"Milliardo put him down now," Relena commanded frantically. Zechs then tried to put Harry on his feet forgetting that Harry couldn't walk but Harry fell when he let go.

Relena bent down to Harry's level and asked he was alright. Harry nodded and she got up and slapped her brother.

"Harry can't stand you idiot you were in the meeting here when Heero said that. Now pick him up and put him back in the chair," Relena all but yelled.

Zechs did as he was told and put Harry back in the chair.

"I forgot Relena I am sorry," Zechs tried to apologize.

"Fine but I will let Heero know about all this when he returns. You apologize to Harry right now for letting him fall," Relena said not really forgiving him.

"Fine, sorry Harry," Zechs said exasperated.

"Not good enough you will do it again and Harry does not owe you an apology because he is right," Relena said sternly to her brother. Just then the door opened and in walked a woman with blue hair wearing a Preventer's uniform named Lucrezia Noin with Harry's wheelchair. Relena had asked her to pick it up after Kingsley left.

"Thank you for picking this up Noin," Relena said gratefully.

"Not a problem Relena," She said as she rolled the chair over to Harry who scooted himself into it.

"Now Milliardo let's go I am sure Harry has had a crazy enough day," Relena said she just wanted to get Harry home so he could rest.

"Lena I will be over later. ok?" Noin said and Relena nodded.

"Zechs before you leave here is a list of Harry's friends that visit him," Lady Une said.

Zechs look the list and read it. There were three names in bold.

"Why are there three names in bold?" Zechs asked.  
"Hermione Granger is Trowa's sister, Cho Chang is Wufei's twin and Draco Malfoy is Quatre's cousin. If anything happens to them while they are at the mansion you will be responsible for it," Lady Une said sternly.

Zechs groaned as they left, and Relena swatted him in the head. Zechs, Harry,

and Relena left to go back to the mansion.

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Read/Review**


	11. The Boys Return Harry's Best Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or GundamWing /AC, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or GundamWing /AC, I make no money from writing these stories.**

**A/N: Thank you to my wonderful Beta for looking this over.  
**

**The Boy's Return and Harry's Best Birthday**

A couple of days after the kidnapping of Harry the G-boys returned to the Preventer Headquarters to report to Lady Une. They walked into her office.

"Boys it is good to see that you have returned safely, however I have some distressing News. Something happened a couple of days ago," Lady Une said.

"What happened Lady Une?" Wufei said fearing the worst. Had something happened to Cho while he was gone?

"Wufei nothing happened to your sister. It's Harry, he was taken out of his chair at the mansion and we believe it was Dumbledore who did it because one of the Aurors had rescued him from I don't know where and brought him here. Lady Une said. Heero was pissed his brother was taken from the mansion without his chair.

Wufei was relieved that it wasn't his sister but mad that it was Harry again. Why couldn't people just leave this kid alone?

"What the hell?" Heero said clearly angry.

"I know that you are mad Heero but he is safe now but unfortunately I had to put Zechs in charge of his safety for the time being until you returned. He was not happy at all. When I told him he overreacted and you should have seen it. Your brother Heero outright told him that he was being ridiculous about everything even you and Relena Heero. Zechs tried to hit him but Relena stopped him. When tried to put him down Harry fell because Zechs 'forgot' that Harry couldn't walk," Lady Une said relying everything that happened to the boys.

"Maybe putting Zechs in charge of Harry's safety Lady Une was not the best idea but albeit an entertaining one. Now we know that Harry can stand up to Zechs," Quatre said laughing a little.

"Quatre is right Lady Une but what could you do none of us were here. Now how the hell do we stop the wizards from taking Harry again?" Trowa asked.

"WE have already talked about it but we need you five to return for it to be affective," Lady Une said and then went on to explain about wards and how they help protect wizards.

"That seems like the best idea Lady Une when does it start. I don't want this happening to Harry again," Heero stated.

"As soon as I have get a hold of my Aunt. I will let you know. You are dismissed," Lady Une said and the boys left her office.

"I am going to the mansion to check on Harry. Do you guys want to come?" Heero offered. The other boys nodded and they walked out of Headquarters.

00000000000000000000000

Zechs couldn't believe it, Harry's friends had not stopped coming over for the last couple of days. They were worried that Harry would be taken again. It was getting old. Didn't they trust the preventers at all?

"Zechs you know that Harry's friend trust us, but it wasn't just a normal kidnapper that took Harry, it was a wizard. They are just worried it will happen again. I could tell the first day after his friend heard about it, Hermione was particularly scared. I think she likes him," Noin said. Noin had met Harry's friends the first after the kidnapping. They all seemed genuinely worried for Harry.

"Noin is right Milliardo you just have to calm down. The boys will return soon and you will be off duty," Relena said as she came into the room.

"I hope so, that brother of Yuy's has got a mouth on him. I still can't believe what he said that to me the other day," Zechs said seethed.

"Yea and you dropping him on the floor is making it so much better," Came a voice from the door.

"Heero!" Relena ran over and hugged and kissed him. Zech was disgusted by this but he didn't voice it because he didn't want to get in trouble like last time.

"Hi Relena where is Harry?" Heero asked as the other boys walked in.

"He is upstairs with Hermione, Draco, and Cho doring his summer work.," Relena answered and Heero nodded and went upstairs, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre followed.

Heero walked in the room and said, "I heard you had an eventful a couple of days, Harry."

Harry turned his chair around, "Hi Heero, how are you?"

"Fine Harry, are you ok?' Heero asked,

"Fine, no thanks to Zechs he is such an ass," Harry said.

When Relena was at work Zechs would always start fights with Harry about stupid shit like Heero and Relena being together and other random stuff.

"Ha ha we all know that Harry Hermione, how is my sister today?" Trowa said.

"Fine Trowa but Harry's right Zechs always gave us the third degree when we came in the door," Hermione said annoyed with the platinum blond haired man.

"What? He is not supposed to do that," Wufei sated angrily.

"Calm down brother you don't to get worked up over something as stupid as that. WE held our own and didn't let him get to us ok," Cho said trying to calm Wufei down.

Quatre felt like there was more to this then what lady Une had told them but he doubted they were going to get it out of Harry if they were all in the room.

"Come on everybody, Heero wants to talk to Harry alone," Quatre said shooing everyone out. Heero gave him a grateful look and Quatre too walked out.

"Now Harry I want you to tell me everything that happened when I was gone. Ok?" Heero said encouragingly. Harry told him about how Dumbledore tried to make Harry go back to the Dursleys and how took Harry to the Burrow where the Weasley's lived and that George helped him out by getting his twin Fred to get the Aurors help. He also told him that one of the Aurors, Kingsley brought him back to Preventer Headquarters and the confrontation between him and Zechs.

"Honestly Heero I didn't think I could be so scared as I was when I was taken out of my chair. Is that stupid? Also their house felt like a prison, which is stupid as normally their home feels like my second home," Harry asked.

"No it's not Harry, you were taken out of the one thing that makes you mobile and that is like taking your legs away. The chair is a part of you now," Heero said reassuring Harry that he was not stupid at all for thinking the way he did.

"Harry, how is the summer work coming a long?" Heero asked.

"We just finished when you guys walked in," Harry said happy that he had gotten all of his homework done.

"That's great hey I saw that your birthday is coming up. Think about what you want to do and we will see about doing it ok?" Heero said, he wanted Harry to have a great birthday this year.

"Ok I have never been asked about that so I will think about it," Harry was happy, Heero wanted to do something for his birthday that truly made him feel loved.

"Alright I will send you friends back in and see you later ok. Oh and Harry don't be afraid to ask if they can stay here overnight you know that is not a problem," Heero said as he walked out.

After about two minutes Draco, Hermione, Cho, and Cedric who had come over when Heero and Harry were talking came into the room.

"So Harry, did you tell him about what happened?" Hermione asked.

"Yea and guess what? He asked me what I wanted to do for my birthday. Nobody has ever asked me that before," Harry said as a single tear slip out of his eye. He was happy here and nobody could change that.

"Harry I think he wants to see you happy. So what do want to do?" Cedric said. The friend spent the time they had together talking about it.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Dumbledore took him from his chair and sent him to the Weasley's," Heero told the other G-boys as he came downstairs.

"That meddling old fool. Did he think that Harry wasn't safe here?" Duo asked angry that Dumbledore was interfering with Harry's happiness once again.

"I supposed he did, he probably used the Voldemort is going to kill you card again but I told Harry what Draco told us so he knew the truth," Heero stated.

Everyone was angry at this excluding Zechs.

"Whatever, that kid deserved what happened to him and thanks to you Yuy I got stuck babysitting him," Zech said. Heero walked over to Zechs and punched him in the face so hard Blood gushed out of his nose.

"You deserved that Zechs, and I have one question for you. If the same thing happened to Relena would you say that about her?" Noin asked as she came from the kitchen after getting him some ice.

"No but-" Noin interrupted him, "Then don't say it about Harry. He has been through more hell than I care to think about, you don't need to add to it."

"Whatever, let's go Noin I can't stand being here anymore with these people," Zechs said as he walked to the door holding the ice to his nose. Noin followed him out with the promise that she would be back later.

000000000000000000000000

At the Burrow Molly was seething at the turn of events that lead to Harry's removal from here. She had it all planned out. Harry would spend the rest of the summer here and he would take a love potion so that he would fall for Ginny. They eventually marry and Ginny would get half of what Harry owned. But then arrival of Kingsley put a hold on the plans. He would come back here eventually and the plan would back in motion. She was sure of it.

000000000000000000000000000

A couple of days later it was Harry's birthday and decided just to have a part here at home. Heero and Relena agreed to it.

The party simple just a few decorations and the guest list consisted of the G-boys Relena, Hilde (Duo's girlfriend), Dorothy (Quarte's girlfriend), Sally (Wufei's girlfriend) and Harry's friends, Hermione, Draco, Cho, and Cedric.

The party lasted well into the evening with food most of which Duo ate. Harry laughed at that in that sense he reminded Harry of how Ron ate. There was also dancing. Harry didn't really enjoy that part though. Hermione saw this and got up the courage to get him to dance with her even if he was still in his chair.

"Harry I know you don't think you can come out and dance but I know there is ways to do it with you in your chair now let's go," Hermione encouraged.

"OK Hermione if you're sure," Harry said nervously.

"Of course I am silly, now come on," Hermione said as she motioned for him to follow her. When they reached the middle of the dance floor Hermione grabbed Harry's hands and started to sway to the music Harry did as well. They danced the rest of the night together. Harry wondered if Hermione liked him the way he liked her and if she did would she still like him even if he was in this chair for the rest of his life.

"Hermione can I talk to you for a moment in private?" Harry asked nervously.

"Sure Harry, let's go outside," Hermione said. She was nervous too. They went outside but it didn't go unnoticed by their brothers. They weren't worried though Because Kingsly had put the ward around the grounds of the mansion so the two were safe outside.

Once outside Harry stopped rolling and grabbed Hermione's hand, "Hermione we have been best friends since we were eleven and a lot has happened this summer and a lot will happen this upcoming year. You have been with me through everything and I wanted to know if I asked you to be my girlfriend but I thought you would say no because I am in this chair," Harry asked nervously.

"Of Course I would you idiot I have loved since we were in our third year. I don't care if you are in this chair I will love you no matter what," Hermione said playfully punching Harry in the shoulder.

"Will you be my girlfriend Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Harry, of course I will. I love you so much," Hermione said sweetly. She then bent down and kissed Harry on the lips.

When broke apart Harry smiled and said, "This definitely is the best birthday ever."

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Read/Review**


	12. Confrontation In Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or GundamWing/AC, I have no rights to Harry Potter or GundamWing/AC and I make no money from writing these fics.**

**Thank you to my beta for taking the time to look at this for me.  
**

**Confrontations**

The next morning Harry awoke to Hermione's brother Trowa sitting on the other side of his with a playful smile on his face.

"So you and my sister are dating now huh," Trowa stated.

"Yea are you ok with that?" Harry asked wondering what Trowa was getting at.

"Yea but as her brother it's my job to give you the third degree," Trowa said with a glint in his eyes.

"Well I have no intention of hurting her, I love her very much," Harry defended.

"I know that Harry. So don't worry and I am also here to keep an eye on you because your brother went to a press conference as Relena's bodyguard and then afterwards he is going somewhere else through I am not sure where," Trowa explained.

Harry got mad at but not at Trowa. He was mad because Dumbledore took him and because of that Heero wouldn't let him be alone. He understood though because none of the boys wanted anything to happen to him.

"Why don't we get you up and dressed because your friends and girlfriend are waiting for you," Trowa said the last part playfully as he went to grab Harry's chair.

Harry raised his eyebrow at Trowa and got into his chair and went over to his dresser to grab some clothes. Relena had taken him shopping for some new clothes with the first week he was here and then Heero had thrown Dudley's hand-me-downs away.

Harry pulled out a blue and green striped shirt and black jeans and with Trowa's help with the pants and shoes he was ready in 10 minutes. They went downstairs.

"Hi guys, hi Hermione," Harry said he got off the ramp and he kissed Hermione. Hermione blushed because her brother saw that.

"What are we doing today?" Harry asked.

"Well your school letters came so we were going to get your supplies and ours and then wait for Heero because you two have some business in the bank," Trowa said.

"Right now can one of you tell us how to get to Diagon Alley?" Quatre asked.

Draco explained how to get there and they got in the van that Quatre had driven here and they drove to the Leaky Cauldron.

0000000000000000000

Twenty minutes later they were there. They all got out with Trowa getting the chair and bringing it to Harry. Once Harry was in his chair they went in.

Trowa and Quatre thought it looked like a dive bar. There old tables all over the place and the bar looked pretty old too.

"Oh Merlin Harry Potter what Happened to you?" Tom the innkeeper asked as he saw Harry coming in.

"My family happened Tom," Harry said not wanting to really answer that question. They went to the back of the pub. Hermione used her wand to open the wall to get into Diagon Alley.

0000000000000000

After the press conference Heero and Relena went the ministry because Heero wanted to press charges against the Weasley family and Albus Dumbledore for kidnapping. Relena followed Heero into the Ministers office.

"Heero Yuy what are you doing here?" The Minister said.

"You said I could press charges against Albus Dumbledore for neglect I would also add the charge of kidnapping and add the Weasley family minus Fred and George to that last charge. There may also be more charges as I am meeting my brother at the bank to sort out his accounts," Heero said determined to see that Justice is done.

"Madam Bones the head of the Auror Department has informed me of all this and we will file the charges immediately. If you find anything out at the bank feel free to let me know. Do you two need help getting to Diagon Alley?" The Minister said.

"Yes we do," Relena said and The Minister called Kingsley to take them.

00000000000000000000

Trowa, Quatre, Harry, Hermione, Cedric, Draco, and Cho spent the last two hours getting their school supplies. Getting the wands was entertaining at the least. When they went to the wand shop Mr. Ollivander asked Harry what happened to him as well and Harry gave the same answer.

Trowa tried several all of which almost destroyed the shop. Trowa's wand was 11 inches with a griffin hair as the core. Which Harry thought suited him as Heero had mentioned that he used to work in the circus. Quatre's wand was 12 inches with a unicorn hair as the core he took out the rest of the shop before he got it . Wufei was brought by Minerva McGonagall in the midst of the shopping trip and He got a wand that contained a dragon heart string.

They even went to see if Fred and George had any new pranks. Harry was pleased to see that their shop was doing this well for this being their first summer open. Harry knew he had invested his tri-wizard winnings well. He told Cedric that his parents let him keep Cedric's half of the winnings and this is where it went. Cedric was pleased that his winnings were used to help this business flourish as well.

After they all walked out of Weasleys Wizard Whizzes they spotted Molly, Ron, and Ginny coming toward them. Hermione grabbed a hold of Harry's chair as not to lose him again. Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre made a semi barrier with Cho and Draco in back of them. Cedric was next to them wand half drawn. The boys didn't want a repeat of a couple of days ago.

"Harry, Hermione what are you guys doing here?" Ron asked as they came closer.

Hermione spoke, "For your information Ronald we are getting our school supplies."

"Hermione are you and Harry coming over to the Burrow this summer at all?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Of course they are Ginny, Professor Dumbledore will see to it since he is Harry's Magical Guardian," Molly said with a nod of her head.

"Mrs. Weasley we are not coming over all this summer I don't want to be anywhere near you. As for my magical guardian being Dumbledore that is a lie. Professor McGonagall is my Magical Guardian," Harry said bravely.

"Hermione I need help with my summer work, how can you help me if you don't come over," Ron whined.

Hermione and Harry just rolled their eyes at him. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei were seething by this point. How dare this boy make Harry and Hermione do his summer work!

Draco came out from behind Quatre, "Weasel for you information Cho Chang, Harry, Hermione, and I finished the summer work already and Hermione will not be doing yours as well."

"Malfoy what the bloody hell are you doing here! Shouldn't you be doing work for your Lord?" Ron said angrily.

"Shut the hell up Ron he is our friend now and don't you ever say that about him ever again," Harry said getting angry at their presence Hermione put her hands on his shoulders to keep him calm it helped a little.

"Are you taking pity on him about how he was raised like you did with Cho? I still can't believe you are friends with her," Ron said and Cho stepped out from behind Wufei.

"If you haven't notice Weasley Harry has a big heart and there always room for him care about more people. Since Cedric didn't die I am very happy," Cho said looping her arm through Cedric arm that wasn't holding his wand.

"Diggory what the hell?" Ron screamed out in anger and shock.

"I am very much alive as you can see," Cedric spoke for the first time.

"How?" Molly said dumbfounded.

"That is none of your business," Harry said.

Ginny just noticed the chair Harry was in. She knew he couldn't walk but she wanted to know why, "Harry what happened to you? How can you play Quidditch? "

Hermione knew this a touchy subject for Harry so she moved to grab his hand and caress his hand with her thumb letting him know that it was ok.

"You are so incentive you little bitch don't you ever ask Harry that question again because it is none of your business," Trowa said clearly pissed that anyone would be so cruel and ask such a question like it was an everyday thing to ask.

"Don't talk to my daughter that way she only wants to know what happened to her boyfriend," Molly hoping that it would happen.

"I am NOT her boyfriend you bitch Hermione is my girlfriend," Harry said angry that this woman that he once thought of as a mother figure thought he would ever date her daughter.

"Harry, Hermione is mine you can't have her!" Ron said angrily.

Trowa was about to say something but Hermione spoke first, "I have never or will never go out with garbage disposal such as you." Ron was really angry.

"Ron Hermione is her own person. She makes her own choices. You can't make her choices for her," Harry said.

Clouded by pure anger which was only fueled by Harry's words Ron used his wand to lift Harry out of his chair and throw if against the wall of the Twin's store. The whole group went over check to see Harry was alright. Trowa and Hermione got him first though.

"Oh Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked as she took Harry's head in her hands to check for any injuries concern for her boyfriend in her eye.

"Weasel you asshole you could have hurt him really badly do you know that?' Draco said as her turned his attention to Ron.

"He deserved that. He took my girl," Ron said, he was really pissed off.

"YOUR GIRL! I HAVE NOT NOR WILL I EVER BE YOUR GIRL WILL YOU EVER GET THROUGH YOUR THICK AND EMPTY HEAD EVER?" Hermione screamed at Ron after letting her brother finish checking Harry over.

Cedric, Cho, and Draco were shaking as if Hermione were screaming at them. They never wanted to be on the wrong end of her wand especially when it came to Harry, Quatre and Wufei were just pissed off. They took every precaution to ensure Harry's safety when they went out today but they didn't think Harry's ex-friend would pull this.

"Don't insult my brother you filthy mudblood," Ginny said and Harry who was coherent now he heard the insult told Trowa to get him back in his chair. Trowa did as he was told. He could tell Harry was mad.

Cedric, Draco, and Cho heard Harry when he was talking so they moved so Trowa could do so. They knew that Harry would do something to make Ginny pay for insulting his girlfriend. Draco had called her that at times but he never meant any of it.

"You little bitch you will pay for insulting my girlfriend," Harry said as he pointed his wand at Ginny and sent her flying across the crowded Alley. Some witches and wizards that heard the fight moved out of the way so Ginny wouldn't hit them.

Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre were confused with what Harry had just done and why he did it. Cho saw the confusion on the G-boys faces so she explained that the word Ginny just used was used to insult someone who is muggleborn. The boys were really angry at this but they knew Harry would handle. Right then Trowa knew for sure that Harry really did love Hermione.

"You, bitch I don't want to see your stupid children until we get to school," Trowa said addressing Molly.

"You child have no right to insult me like that. I am sure your parents would be disappointed in you for such behavior," Molly seethed angrily.

"Mrs. Weasley that is my brother so I do not appreciate you speaking to him like that and no my mother would be proud because he stood up for me," Hermione said with an angry glare.

"Hermione I never knew you had a brother," Ron said calmly.

"Well I do just like Harry has a brother; they are Preventers that Professor McGonagall mentioned in the order meeting over a month ago. As well as Wufei and Quatre here," Hermione explained knowing it wouldn't sink in that empty head of Ron's.

"You will wish you were never born after Harry's brother gets a hold of you after what you just did to Harry, Weasel," Draco said trying to imagine the pain Heero would inflict upon Ron.

"Ron our Friendship is over and you can go to hell for all we care," Harry said as Fred and George came out of the shop they heard the exchange of insults and spells.

"Ron, Ginny, and Mum you are banned from ever coming in to our store and don't expect to see us at any holiday gathering ever again," George said knowing that Ron and Ginny would be upset at the banning because they love going to the Twins' shop.

"What may I ask is going on here?" came a voice from behind the Weasley's.

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Read/Review  
**


	13. Getting Answers More Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or GundamWing /AC, I have no rights to Harry Potter or GundamWing/Ac, I make no money from writing these stories.**

**A/N Thank you to my wonderful for looking at this for me.  
**

**Getting Answers and Confrontations**

The Weasley's were shocked to know that someone had paid attention to their little confrontation. Mrs. Weasley was about to turn around and tell whoever it was to back off and leave them to their argument when they saw it was Kingsley.

"Thank goodness Kingsley; it's you, my children and I were just walking through the alley when these children both verbally and physically assaulted us. Just look at what happened to poor Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said as she pointed to Ginny.

Kingsley looked Ginny over. She had a bump on her head and deep scratches all over her body. Those injuries could only caused by a spell So Kingsley did not by her story at all. He could only assume that Ginny had said something to provoke someone in the group of young wizards.

"I want these boys arrested," Molly demanded now she would able to take Harry and Hermione to the Burrow and get them to fall for her two youngest children and the plan would proceed.

"I cannot do that Molly as the evidence on your daughter suggests that magic was used and none of these boys know how to use their wands yet I am, sure. So I am sure it was one of the young wizards here or did you do that to yourself Miss. Weasley and thought you would blame one of these innocent young men. From what I see here is that Harry has more cuts and bruises then yourself. Now I would like to know the truth now," Kingsley demanded.

"That is true Harry started it. I only defended my sister by using magic on Harry," Ron said viciously thinking that Harry was going get into trouble.

"Now I know that is not true because Harry is one of the kindest people I ever met. What do you think? " Kingsley asked looking behind him and from behind him stepped Heero, Relena, and Duo who they picked up at the pilots' home before coming to Diagon Alley.

"You are correct. My brother would never provoke anyone into using any type of force be it by magic or otherwise. Now I want to hear the truth and I want it now," Heero said giving the Weasley's a look of pure murder.

Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei knew that Heero meant business and if he didn't get the truth he do something very drastic.

Harry didn't want his brother to do anything that get him locked up and taken away from him. Harry had just started to truly be happy and he didn't it to be ripped away from him, "The Weasley's cornered us as we left Fred and George's Shop here and we tried to stand our ground and then Ginny insulted Hermione so I defended her."

Kingsley was satisfied with answer. He was he knew what happened after Harry explanation. Ginny had called Hermione a Mudblood and Harry was defending his girlfriend.

"Harry how did you get those scrapes and gashes on your body?" Relena asked worriedly. Harry had a gash on his head and scrapes on his hands and knees. His pants looked like they had been ripped at the knees to show the injuries to his knees and his ankle looked twisted a well. Obviously Harry couldn't feel it so he wouldn't know.

"Ron used his wand to throw him against the wall of the shop here," Hermione explained knowing Heero would be very angry but they had to know.

Heero was mad but instead of doing anything to Ron at the moment he walked over to Harry, knelt in front of him and checked him over himself.

"I'm fine Heero my head just hurts a little," Harry said reassuring his brother that he was ok.

"Even so we are getting you checked out when we are finished here," Heero stated standing up next to him.

"You stupid idiot, how in world did you think it was ok to throw from his chair?" Duo said angrily rounding on Ron.

"You will leave my son alone he didn't do anything wrong he was just trying to see if Hermione would come to sense about leaving the cripple and date him, Harry just got in the way. You boys shouldn't burden yourselves with him either he is worth nothing," Molly seethed.

Harry rolled back away from the boys and started to silently cry. He couldn't believe the person he thought of as a mother figure had told the pilots not to bother with him and he was a burden and maybe she was right.

Hermione motioned for Heero to turn around. Heero did so and there he saw his little brother crying and if he wasn't mistaken Harry thought she was right. Heero walked over to him and knelt down again in front of Harry and said, "You know that's not true. You are not a burden to any of us. You are my brother and I would do anything for you, you know that right?"

Harry nodded and hugged Heero to which Heero returned.

Relena saw this too and walked over and slapped Mrs. Weasley and said, "You bitch you don't what these boys want at all so I will tell you. They all care about Harry and he is not a burden to them especially his brother. If you think that Hermione is going to leave Harry for this waste of space you call a son you have another thing coming." Hermione nodded in agreement.

The G-boys aside from Heero were floored they couldn't believe that the Princess of the ruined pacifist country the Sanq Kingdom had just said what she did to this woman. It was true they did care about Harry and they wanted to see him happy after what they saw earlier this summer. They didn't want Harry to feel like that ever again.

"Mrs. Weasley, Relena is right I would never leave Harry. I love him very much and you have no right to insult him by calling him a cripple and burden. If he was I don't think my brother and the others here would fuss over him as they did so go to hell. Take your worthless children with you," Hermione said she walked over to Harry.

"Heero I can stand up to Relena's brother but I can't deal with the Weasley's, why is that?" Harry asked.

"I guess it's because Zechs you barely know and these people were people that once trusted with your whole being. Now they are treating you badly," Heero said.

"Harry Heero is right, but don't worry you have more people who care about you now. You don't need them," Hermione said hearing the conversation between the two brothers.

Fred walked over to Harry and said, "Harry I hope you don't think that me and George think of you as a burden or a cripple because we love you like a brother."

"I don't think that Fred because you and George helped me get back home too where I am meant to be," Harry said to Fred and then hugged him. Fred returned it vowing to never help his mother and Dumbledore rip these two brothers from each other.

"George I am still angry that you told Kingsley that Harry was at the Burrow when Professor Dumbledore had brought him there because Harry wanted to be there," Molly said hoping that she would get back to the Burrow and get this nonsense of Harry not wanting to date her daughter out of him.

"Without his chair mum, Harry needs his chair mum. Harry can't go anywhere without it thanks to those assholes that he lived with. Dumbledore kidnapped him mum. I have never seen Harry so out of place in the Wizard World as he is now. For once in his life the muggle world is home to him, " George said.

"We would have gotten the chair at some point Dumbledore just didn't know that Harry actually needed it," Molly said defending herself.

"I hate to tell you this mum but Dumbledore isn't as great as you think. He knew Harry needed that chair. He took Harry out of it and brought him to you. He wanted to make sure Harry had no means to escape. You know he didn't succeed mum," George said.

"We meant what we said before mum. We want nothing to do with you ever again," Fred said as he and George walked back into the store.

Heero now knew that these two boys had his brother's best interests in mind because they didn't want Harry unhappy and this boy had said that Harry was now happiest in the muggle world for the first time in his life. Heero thank God for that. He would have to get them to come to the mansion at some point before school.

"Kingsley, I think that this woman just admitted that she held my brother against his will so I would like to have her arrested," Heero stated walking back over to Kingsley. Harry would get some justice now.

"As you are Harry's guardian Heero I will do so," Kingsley said then he walked over to Molly.

"Molly Weasley you under arrest for kidnapping," Kingsley said as he put magic inhibiting cuffs on her.

"You can't do this to me I didn't do anything," Molly said frantically.

"Kingsley what are you doing Molly had done nothing wrong," said a voice from behind him. Heero's eyes narrowed and grabbed a hold of Harry's chair. The other boys seeing Heero's face came over as well. Cedric came as well pointing his wand at the Headmaster.

"What are you doing here Dumbledore?" Kingsley said.

"I am here to see that any injustice is not carried out," Dumbledore said.

"Injustice you don't have any right to talk about injustice," Wufei said angrily.

"Dumbledore, you are the one that took Harry from his chair and brought him there," Heero stated seething.

Dumbledore remaining calm said, "You cannot prove that I had anything to do with it."

"He can't but I can. I am willing to testify that you did take me from my chair among other things," Harry said. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore thought he would away with everything. Harry would see to it that didn't happen.

"Dumbledore if you don't leave Harry alone for the rest of this summer I am pulling him from school and I will Talk to Minerva McGonagall about getting tutors to help him finish his education," Heero stated in a no nonsense voice.

"Wufei and I will be pulling our sisters as well if that happens as we know that Harry will not be anywhere without his friends," Trowa said agreeing with Heero.

"You cannot do that as their Headmaster I will not allow that," Albus said.

"You cannot tell them that. If these boys feel that their siblings are not safe they have a right to pull them out of the school," said a new voice. There standing amidst the group was Minerva McGonagall.

"Minerva what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am here to help Harry and Heero sort out Harry's accounts," Minerva said.

Albus was really mad now Harry wasn't supposed to know about his multiple accounts. He had plans for the money that Harry didn't about.

"Well now that everything has calmed down I am going to take Molly into custody," Kingsley said and was about to leave but Heero spoke again.

"I want to press charges against Ron Weasley for the assault of my brother."

"Alright Heero I will let Madam Bones know about this," Kinsley said as he aparated away with Molly Weasley.

"Now that this all settled let's get going to the bank," Minerva said and The G-boys, Relena, Harry, Hermione, Cedric, Cho, and Draco followed her leaving the two dumbfound Weasley children behind with Albus Dumbledore.

"Don't worry you two I will bring your mother back here and we put everything back to the way it was," Albus said and then he left to do what he said he was going to do. Those boys were never going to get away with this.

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Read/Review  
**


	14. Gringotts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing/Ac, I have no rights to Harry Potter or Gundam Wing/Ac and I make no money from writing these fics.**

**Thank you to my wonderful Beta for looking at this for me.  
**

**Gringotts**

As the group walked to the bank Ron tried to run up to Hermione and try to get her to see reason and leave that Potter. Heero saw this and stepped in front of Ron. Heero's face had a look on his face that said cross me and you die.

Unknown to everyone a figure that was hiding next to the building had seen the whole altercation and they apparated out when it was finished.

"You, boy if you ever come near my brother ever again and I will personally make your life a living hell," Heero then walked back towards the bank but turned again, "And I don't need magic to do that." He then walked up the marble stairs that lead to the entrance of the bank.

Ron was visibly shaking what was that man capable of?

0000000000000000

Kingsley walked into the minister's office after he dropped Molly Weasley off in the ministry holding cells. The minister looked at Kingsley curiously.

"Minister something happened in Diagon Alley before I arrived with Heero Yuy and Relena Peaceraft," Kingsley stated.

"Is Harry Potter alright?" The minister asked.

"Yes but I believe he sustained some injuries when he and his friends were accosted by Mrs. Weasley and her two youngest children," Kingsley said.

The Minister couldn't believe it. Harry Potter was injured even more so. The minister knew that he would have an angry Heero Yuy coming into his office later to demand the arrest of the three Weasley's.

"Have you calmed everything down Kingsley?" He asked.

"Yes I have. I have brought Molly Weasley in to the Ministry holding cell on Heero Yuy's request and they are now at the bank sorting everything out with Harry's accounts," Kingsley said.

"Good," The Minister said.

"Oh and Minister I forget to mention to you that Heero Yuy would like to press charges against Ronald Weasley because he assaulted Harry," Kingsley said relaying Heero's message.

"Those charges will be filed as soon as possible," The minister said just then the door to the office was nearly thrown open and there stood the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus what can I do for you?" The Minister asked politely but in reality he was angry. Who did Albus think he was barging into his office?

"I have come to ask for the immediate release of Molly Weasley Minister as she is being held under false pretences," Albus said.

"I am sorry Albus but Mr. Yuy, Harry Potter's guardian has asked me to file charges against her for kidnapping," Kingsley said he could believe Albus he thought he could come in here and demand Molly's release and it would be done.

"I don't see how he would know he wasn't even home at the time Harry was taken," Albus said defensively. With that information surely Molly would be released and put a stop all this nonsense of Harry not going to the Burrow for the rest of the summer.

"Be that as it may Albus but Harry has told his brother about what happened a couple of days ago so Heero was within his right to have her arrested," The Minister said.

Albus couldn't believe this. The minister believed a kid over him. He had tried once earlier this summer when Scrimgeour became Minister to get him to see things Albus' way but Scrimgeour wasn't as spineless as Fudge. So he tried a new tactic getting the minister to see that Harry was lying about everything but that wasn't working either.

"Minister has Heero Yuy talked to you about having Albus arrested for kidnapping?' Kingsley asked hoping he do something to stop this arrogant Headmaster from thinking he had all of the power in the Wizarding World.

"Yes he has before you took him and Relena Peacecraft to Diagon Alley, he was here to press charges against Albus for neglect as well as kidnapping. So will you please take him into custody," Scrimgeour said.

"What neglect? I have done nothing wrong Harry was safe with the Dursleys Voldemort would surely have gotten to him if he wasn't there," Albus said.

"Dumbledore I am only going to say this one more time, why the hell would Voldemort want to kill his own grandson? I am certain that you turned Tom Riddle into what he is now but until I find proof of that you are free of that charge. Now you are charged with neglect because you neglected to check on Harry while he was in the Dursleys 'care' and as a result of that Harry will never walk again. Kingsley will you take him," Scrimgeour said.

Kingsley was going to go a cuff Dumbledore but he apparated away. Scrimgeour knew that he for sure was going to get an earful later from Heero Yuy since Dumbledore had escaped. The ministry was going to be seen as incompetent.

"Kingsley we need to find Dumbledore and get him back into custody because you and I are going to be in a lot of trouble with the preventers," Scrimgeour said.

Kingsley nodded but something was nagging at him so he asked, "Minister is Tom Riddle really Harry and Heero's grandfather? You really think Dumbledore turned him into Voldemort?"

"Yes he is Kinsley and I am almost positive that the Voldemort thing is his fault but it will take a lot to convince the whole Wizarding World that Tom Riddle is actually good guy. I didn't even believe it when Heero showed me the file that apparently Draco Malfoy gave him."

Kingsley nodded really not believing it himself but he trusted the minister and he got the proof from Heero himself. Kingsley than left to find Dumbledore.

0000000000000000

Dumbledore landed back in Diagon Alley in front of the two Weasley children and said, "It seems we will have to find a different way of getting what we want. Right now we have some things to do in the bank."

The two young Weasleys followed him up the stairs

0000000000000000

At Malfoy Manor Lucius was pacing in his study. He had to yet hear from Draco. He hoped that everything was going well in Diagon Alley. Draco had received his letter yesterday and Lucius sent it to the manor where he was staying. Harry had invited him to stay overnight and Lucius readily agreed thinking that this was a very good way for Draco to keep his friendship with Harry and Hermione alive.

In the middle of his thoughts the door opened and in walked Narcissa, his wife. Lucius had told her about everything that had happened in the last month. To say that Narcissa was mad was an understatement, she was furious.

"Hello Narcissa have you got any news for Tom?" Lucius asked. Narcissa shadowed the group at Diagon Alley just so if anything that had to do with the use of magic in a negative way was not overlooked. Not that they didn't trust the preventers but it had to be done.

"Well I don't think he is going to like what I saw," Cissa said.

"What happened?" came a voice from the doorway, it was Voldemort but he was call Tom now at least with his top Death Eaters.

"Tom, the Weasley's corned The Preventers and the kids when they came out of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," Cissa said.

"What did they do?" Tom asked instead of telling him she showed him. After asking one of the elves to bring a pensive to them Cissa pointed her wand at her head and pulled out the memory and both Lucius and Tom watched as the memories unfold. There facial expression changed from angry to relief as the memory went on. When it ended the two men looked at Cissa.

"That shouldn't have happened but I am glad it was taken care of without the whole Auror team. Now I will asked you two this, will you take Draco out of school if the other three taken out?" Tom asked the Mafoys.

"We would do so Tom if it came to that." Lucius said.

"Good let's hope it doesn't come to that though," Tom said.

000000000000000000

As the group walked into the bank one of the Goblins greeted them. The G-boys and Relena thought it was strange to have these creatures running a bank but then again this was the Wizarding World. Harry recognized him from the first time he ever came here Griphook.

"Mr. Potter we have been expecting you please come this way."

The group followed Griphook to the back of the bank. Griphook then opened the doors to the room which turned out to be the head goblin's office.

"Ah Mr. Potter I am Director Ragnok and I was hoping I would see you soon now to why you are here I am sure it is for the reading of Sirius Black Will. Won't you all please sit down?"

The group did so. Ragnok expected all these people to come with Harry as the Goblins are not as shut out from the world as wizards might think. They knew about Harry's kidnapping and they were upset about. Harry is probably just about the only wizard that has ever had any type of respect for the goblins.

"Now to start off I will get Sirius Black's Will," Ragnok left to get Sirius Blacks Will as well as the Will of the Potters. Five minutes Ragnok came back both Wills in hand.

"Now Mr. Potter I am sure you haven't seen the Will of your adopted parents' have you?" Ragnok knew about the Potters not being Harry's real parents because it documented in the bank as well as the hall of records at the ministry.

"No I haven't I didn't know they had one. In any case they probably haven't left me anything," Harry said.

"On the contrary you were the sole heir to the Potter estate as they couldn't have any other children even you weren't blood adopted they would have made you their heir anyway because they loved you like you were their own flesh and blood," Ragnok said. Harry couldn't believe it the Potters made him the sole heir to their estate. The Potters even loved him like their own. He was happy even more now that he knew he was loved before he had been sent to live in the hell that was the Dursleys.

"Also according to this your magical guardian was supposed to Minerva McGonagall but Albus Dumbledore appointed himself, have you dealt with that?' Ragnok asked.

Heero spoke this time, "Yes we have and I am now Harry's legal Guardian as well."

"Right then I will give you these. The keys to the Potters' vaults there are a total of four. Also Mr. Potter you now are the head of the Potter family so it would be more appropriate for me to call you Lord Potter but I won't if you don't wish me to do so," Ragnok said.

"No you can either call me Harry or Mr. Potter," Harry insisted.

Draco knew Harry was going to do that, Harry always wanted to treat people and creatures such as house elves and goblins the same. At least that is what his dad said after observing Harry interacting with Dobby at the end of second year.

"Very well now shall we move on to Lord Black's Will?" Ragnok asked. There was collective nod from everyone. Ragnok them opened the Will and Sirius' face appeared. The G-boys thought it was a hologram but this was a magical world so they knew it was magic.

"I Sirius Black being of sound mind and body declare this to be my last Will and Testament. I bequeath to the following people:

To Hermione Granger I leave my collection of books at Grimald and the amount of 2 million galleons don't use any of it one books. Have some fun with it.

To Remus Lupin my dear friend I leave three million galleons for the love of Merlin get a new wardrobe. Also Black cottage in south Wales use it for your furry problem."

Harry and Hermione laughed at that. They would have to tell their brothers about him soon  
"To My Cousin Narcissa Malfoy I leave you three million galleons.

To Draco Malfoy I leave two million galleons.

To my cousin Nyphindora Tonks (Can't get me for that now) I leave three million galleons."

Harry Hermione laughed again they knew for a fact that Tonks hated her first name.

To my Godson Harry Potter I leave everything else and also the title of Lord Black as I named you my heir."

Then Sirius' image faded.

"Now everything has been transferred into the correct Vaults earlier this summer. Let's get down to the matter your vaults Mr. Potter. First I have to ask this did authorize any removal of funds from your family vaults?" Ragnok asked knowing the answer already.

"No I haven't I didn't even know they existed until today," Harry said truthfully.

"Well with the combined thefts of the Weasley's and Albus Dumbledore there is one hundred thousand forty million galleons seventy two sickles and twenty two knut's missing from your Vaults. Here are the expenses the money was used for," Ragnok said handing Harry the list.

Heero looked over Harry's shoulder to see what was on it. The only one he knew about was that Dumbledore was paying the Dursleys for his brother 'care', which a load of bull.

Harry could believe it. His money was used for the Weasley children's' schooling and to keep up on the payments on The Burrow. Dumbledore used his money for the Order of the Phoenix and he paid the Dursleys to 'care' for him.

"Ragnok is there any way to get the money back?' Harry asked.

Ragnok nodded, "I shall see to it that it is done Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded and then the group got up and left the bank. Dumbledore and the Weasley's were going pay for what they had done.

**To Be Continued...**

**Read and Review  
**


	15. Checked Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or GundamWing /Ac, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or GundamWing /Ac and I do not make any money from writing these fics'.**

**Thank you to my Wonderful Beta for looking this over for me  
**

**Checked Over**

Once the group walked out into the main part of the bank they came face to face with the two Weasley children and Albus Dumbledore. Heero went to the front of the group and gave the three a glare that any normal person would be afraid of Albus Dumbledore wasn't a normal wizard so he wasn't fazed by it, however the two Weasley children were and they stepped back and cringed.

Albus was here to make sure that Harry was never to get any of his inheritance but little did he know that he was too late.

"Albus, what are you doing here?" Minerva said as she stepped in the front as well.

"I am here for the reading of the Will of Sirius Black," He stated. Ragnok hearing the start of an argument that was taking place while he was out doing what was asked of him by Harry himself and his brother came over to put a stop to it before it got worse.

"The Will has already has been read and No Weasley's were mentioned and neither were you Albus now unless you have other business here I suggest you leave," Ragnok said clearly angry that this man would try to even start a fight with this group.

"What! I was to be executive of the estate! I demand you check again," Dumbledore demanded angrily.

"You were not mentioned in the Will. You better expect to hear from my father's lawyers because once I show him my memory he will be calling them you Weasley's as well," Draco said from the right side of the group.

"Are you threatening us Malfoy?" Ron asked sneering at the Malfoy heir.

"I heard no threatening word from Mr. Malfoy. You have overstayed your welcome here so you will leave now or be forced to leave and your vaults will be confiscated. What you did to one of the most Noble and Ancient house in this world was despicable. WE are working on retrieving what you stole from Lord Potter and from the looks of the debt the Weasley's are in they will have to spend the rest of their lives paying it off ," Ragnok said even angrier then he was when he first came over.

Albus stood down because he knew that the director of the bank was serious and he did not want to cross him. He just took the Weasley's and left but not before turning around and saying, "Enjoy your happiness while it lasts Mr. Potter because mark my words you will be back with the Dursley's and your brother and his friends will be sent to prison for kidnapping if and when I get my own way," Albus then walked out.

Harry was visibly scared he had gone pale. He didn't want be taken back to the Dursley's nor did he want his brother in jail. Minerva saw this and walked over to Harry.

"He has no case Harry so please don't worry you, will not be leaving your home ok."

Heero knelt down to Harry's level, "She is right Harry you are not going anywhere near those people again and we aren't going to Jail because he is the one that did the kidnapping. Now let's get out of here and get you checked over ok," Heero said as he got up again taking hold of Harry's chair and pushing him out of the bank. He only did this to reassure Harry that they were never going to be separated.

Harry relaxed a little but he still wasn't sure. Hermione then came over to take his hand giving Harry comfort in knowing that he would never be alone again.

"Hey Heero you think it would help Harry better if his friends stayed at the manor with him?" Trowa asked already agreeing to let Hermione stay.

"That wouldn't a bad Idea that way he will know for sure that he isn't alone. What do you think Harry?" Heero asked.

"Please Heero?" Harry asked and Heero nodded and they went to the wand shop to get Relena, Duo's, and Heero's wands before leaving the Alley.

000000000000000000000

When the group left Ragnok walked back into his office and there was Bill Weasley sitting in the chair across from his desk. He had called Bill in to discuss the matter of Dumbledore wanting to keep Harry in the dark and to ask him if he knew what his mother, brother, and sister were planning.

"Hello Bill I appreciate you coming in to see me," Ragnok said.

"No problem, why is it you wanted to see me?" Bill said

"I called you here to ask if you knew about your mother using the Potter fortune for her own personal use as well as your schooling," Ragnok asked hooping the answer was no.

"My mother was doing what?! I will make sure that Harry is paid back every knut that mum used for our schooling," Bill exclaimed. Ragnok took Bill reaction as a no that he didn't know what was going on.

"I don't think he will expect you to do that but your mother is expected to pay him back. Yes she has been doing so and it seems that Dumbledore was doing it as well. I had just Harry and his friends in here to sort out the matter of his accounts and your mother put your family in a lot of debt. She owes more money than she has," Ragnok said relived that Bill had no part in this.

"I can't believe this; she stole money from a kid who considered her as a mother. That is the most despicable thing I have ever heard of," Bill said angrily.

"Yes and Harry found out that the Potter's are not his real family and that he has a brother whom he is now living with and Albus had threatened to separate the two and put his brother in jail for kidnapping," Ragnok said.

"I swear to God if Dumbledore even tries that I will make him pay, Harry has had enough problems in his life thanks to those assholes he lived with," Bill said.

"Yes and they gave him one more problem. He was paralyzed from the waist down and the cause of that was a major beating from those people," Ragnok said seething. Bill just sat there in shock, how could Harry in a wheelchair? That was just so unfair.

"What the hell? Can't Harry ever get a break?" Bill asked to himself then stated, "I am going to find out where is living and see him."

"I would talk to your twin brothers first because Harry's brother seemed to have trusted that they had Harry's best interests at heart and I am sure he is allowing them to visit Harry soon. From what I saw before I came back in here to speak with you Harry brother is very protective of him."

"Alright I will Ragnok and I think I will Fire call Charlie as well and let him know what happened," Bill said and he left.

00000000000000000

The group went into the wand shop and after ten minutes the three of them had their wands. Heero ended up with an eleven inch wand with a phoenix feather. Relena's was ten inches with a unicorn hair. Duo's was twelve inches with a gryphon hair. They all then left the alley and went headquarters to harry checked over.

0000000000000000000000

After dropping the other kids and the other G-Boys off Heero then took Harry and Hermione as she wouldn't leave Harry to Headquarters to see Sally and while Harry was being checked over Heero was going to check in with Lady Une.

00000000000000000000

Once the two kids were in the infirmary a man came out. He had black hair and lab coat with black slacks on. He was tall and skinny as well.

"What are you two kids doing here?" He asked in a stern voice Hermione didn't like it one bit. Sally heard the man talking and came out. She was surprised to see Harry and Hermione sitting there.

"Daren it's fine these are Heero and Trowa's siblings," Daren then huffed and walked back to the check in station.

"Now what are you two doing here?" Sally asked kindly.

"We ran into our ex-friends at the alley when we went to get our school supplies and Harry got thrown against the wall of one of the shops. Heero sent us while here went to talk to Lady Une," Hermione said.

"Oh Well let's get you looked at Harry, Follow me. Daren I need your help with lifting Harry on to the exam table as he can't stand or walk," Sally said and Daren huffed again but did as he was asked.

When Daren lifted Harry he was surprised at how light the kid was he guessed the rumours flying around about the kid's malnutrition were true. Nobody dared talk about it though in front of the former Gundam Pilots.

"Now Harry, I am going need to take an x-ray of your foot as I see that it twisted as for the other injuries I don't see the need for stitches even on the bigger gashes as they are not that deep just keep them clean and covered until they heal up," Sally said after examining him. She then told Daren to put Harry back in his chair so they could get down to x-ray.

000000000000000000000000

Heero in the mean time took the elevator up to Lady Une's office and walked in. Lady was surprised to see Heero as was Zechs as he was sitting in the chair across from her desk.

"What can I do for you Heero?" Une asked.

"I wanted to inform you that when I was with the Minister of Magic my brother was being accosted by his ex-friends and as a result he was thrown out of his chair and was injured. Sally is checking him over now," Heero explained.

"Whoa Yuy, what the hell are you kidding?" Zechs said with a raised eyebrow.

"No I am not Zechs, besides it's not as if you care about happens to him," Heero sated angrily.

"Heero is right Zechs, you never cared what happened to Harry, so why do you now?" Une asked.

"I may not like the kid but after you hit me the other day Yuy I got to thinking if anything like that happened to Relena I would be angry to so I apologize for what I said about him. I never want see him hurt. I know now that he didn't deserve any of what he got. No kid does," Zechs replied truthfully.

"Fine but you need to apologize to him as well. I think he broke his ankle I am not sure but it was crooked when I saw him sitting in his chair afterwards," Heero replied stiffly.

"Did you report it to the Minister Heero?" Une said worriedly.

"No but I am sure Kinsley did as he was there and Molly Weasley has been arrested for kidnapping," Heero said.

"Well good at least one of them won't hurt him anymore," Lady Une said.

"One more thing your aunt heard, Dumbledore was in the bank when we were there and he decided to threaten to send me and the other boys to prison for kidnapping and Harry back to the Dursleys and I think that scared Harry a little," Heero said.

Zechs was furious at this why would that crazy old man take another chance at kidnapping Harry and threaten to take Heero away. He never wanted to see siblings torn apart like that so he decided that he would help by making sure if the boys were to leave again that he would take over Harry's security.

"Yuy I don't want to see that happen because that happened to me with Relena and it sucked so I will help in any I can here if you want me to that is. I have also seen when I was with him that he was happy to be there," Zechs said he was getting tired of this vendetta he had against Heero so he thought he would make up for it by helping with Harry. He also thought that Harry was right, it was getting old.

"Ok Zechs I'll trust you for now but if anything does happen to Harry under your watch I will kick your ass," Heero said not really trusting Zechs but he was willing to try.

"Fair enough," Zechs said he knew that this was as close to forgiveness he was going to get with Heero so he would take it.

"I need to check on how Harry is doing," Heero said.

"Go ahead Heero and thank you for informing me about this." Une said then Heero closed the door.

00000000000000000000

"Harry I have looked at the x-rays and in seems you have a broken ankle so I will have to put a cast on you. Unless you see Madame Pomfrey it will take six weeks to heal,." Sally said.

"That's alright Sally I really don't want to bother her again. I have already been too much of a burden to her this summer. I am sure she has other things to deal with than healing my broken ankle," Harry said.

"Harry you know that is not true, Madame Pomfrey would do anything to keep you healthy as best as she can," Hermione said determined to make her boyfriend see that he was not a burden to anyone. Just then Daren came into the room.

"Sally Heero's here," He said. Sally nodded and walked out to greet him.

"Hello Heero, I have looked Harry over as you requested and I took care of the gashes and scratches, no stitches were need but he has a broken ankle and I was just about to put a cast on it and if it is to heal correctly he will have to keep it on for six weeks. That means he will be going to school with it on," Sally explained.

"Thanks Sally, can I see him?" Heero asked. Sally nodded and then led Heero into the exam room where Hermione and Harry were.

"Hey Harry are you ready for me to put the cast on?" Sally asked as she came back in the room with Heero behind her.

"Ready as I will ever be," Harry said a little said reluctantly. Sally left again and five minutes later she came back with the stuff to make the cast. Within an hour Heero, Harry, and Hermione were ready to leave.

"Heero I am trusting you to make sure that Harry spends most of the day with his leg elevated and him not in his chair. His foot will never heal if you don't do this," Sally instructed.

"Sure thing Sally. Should I tell Wufei that you will over at the mansion after your shift?" Heero asked. The other G-Boys were staying at the mansion for a couple of days as Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei felt extremely guilty about what happened at the alley.

"Yes Heero thanks," Sally said and Heero, Harry, and Hermione left the headquarters and headed home.

000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile Albus Dumbledore was pacing in his office at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had to come up with a plan to get Harry away from Heero. The fact that Harry wasn't at the Dursley's being beaten was messing up his plans and now that Harry knew about the money was really making him angry. He just thought of a plan to get rid of Heero and Harry back at the Dursley's. He went down one of the dungeons that nobody could get into.

He had gone up to the colonies and searched for the person that raised and trained Heero Yuy. After about two weeks he found him Tied up against the wall was a man with two crooked legs and one arm

"Old man you will tell me how get rid of Heero Yuy since you trained him for your war two years ago," Dumbledore demanded.

Dr. J was really mad, how dare this man demand anything from him after kidnapping him from the Colonies.

He survived the explosion on the battleship and was living his life in peace knowing Heero was safe and happy. Dr. J put him through enough hell with his training that he needed a peaceful life now.

"No chance I will not help you tear apart the two brothers," Dr. J said stubbornly. He knew about Heero having a brother for a long time but he couldn't tell him for the safety of the boy from the war two years ago. From what he heard from the news after the Boy's 'relatives' were arrested, again he could see that it was the wrong choice. He will regret not telling Heero until he dies and longer.

"Then you will die. AVADA KEDAVRA!" Dumbledore screamed and Dr. J fell over dead.

"Well that was a waste. I'll just have to find a better way to get what I want," Dumbledore said angrily.

**To Be Continued...**

**Please Read/Review  
**

**Happy Halloween Everyone!  
**


	16. Weasley Alliance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gundam Wing /AC, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or Gundam Wing /AC, and I do not make any ****money from**** writing these fic's.**

**Thank you to my wonderful beta for looking at this for me.  
**

**I hope everyone had a great holiday.  
**

**Weasley Alliance**

The next day Bill decided to fire call Charlie and tell him what he had learned at the bank. After his explanation Bill waited for Charlie's reaction. To say that Charlie was angry was an understatement, he was furious and then guilty because the money they had for the things that they got were from whom they considered a brother.

Charlie was also angry at the fact that Harry was now confined to a muggle wheelchair because of those damned relatives of his. He was relieved that Harry had other family looking after him now.

"Bill do you think that Harry's brother will let us visit him ever since he knows what mum did?" Charlie asked hopeful.

"I am sure he will if we explain that we knew nothing about this at all and he trusts Fred and George because they helped Harry get back home," Bill said.

"I sure hope so I want to be able to tell Harry that we had nothing to do with what Mum did. I wonder if Percy knew though..." Charlie said the last part half to himself.

" I am not sure but we can find out. Once we do that let's go see Fred and George and see if they had yet to see Harry," Bill and they flooed to the Ministry to find out.

0000000000000000000000000000 

Percy Weasley was on his through the long hallway of the Ministry holding cells. He was told by the Minister that he was to get the preparations for a trial done as the guardian of the victim wanted a speedy trial. He didn't know who the accused or the victim was so he went down to the holding cells to take a look even though he wasn't supposed to. He got the cell where the prisoner was and what he saw shocked him.

"Mum? What are you doing in there?" Percy said even though hadn't spoken to his family in over two years he still checked in on them without them know of course, otherwise his mum would fussing over the fact that he hadn't contacted them at all.

"Percy, oh Percy it's so good to see you. I was put in here by Kingsley he claims I kidnapped Harry Potter from his home," Molly said hoping that Percy would help her out of this mess.

"Mum, I know all about Harry living with his brother, I also know that Dumbledore is the one that actually did the kidnapping and that you did nothing to get Harry home in fact you denied that he was even at the Burrow. What I want to know is what the hell did you do in Diagon Alley I've heard a rumor that Ron assaulted Harry," Percy said defiantly.

"Percy, that is not true Ron didn't do anything and his so called brother should be the one in jail for kidnapping, he took him from the Dursley's where he is meant to be," Molly said hoping more than ever that Percy would believe her and help her.

"Molly stop feeding your son lies. You should rot in Azkaban for what you did. Percy did you know that aside from kidnapping Harry she stole money from him to put you, your brothers and sister through school among other things. Also your youngest brother DID assault Harry," Kingsley said from behind Percy.

Percy turned around and said, " Are you serious Kingsley mum used stolen money to put us through school? That is despicable and what's worse she stole from a boy her considered her a mother? No I did not," Percy said appalled at the turn of events.

"Well neither did your older brothers or the twins. I have come down to serve you with that charge as well Mrs. Weasley," Kingsley said sternly.

"That is ridiculous I am innocent and you know it Kingsley. I demand to be released," Molly demanded loudly.

"Molly these charges were filed after Harry, his brother, and his friends were at the bank just two days ago. So yes you belong here. Percy you and I both know that she is in so deep that not even the combined salaries of you, the twins, Bill, Charlie, and your Dad will not be able to get her out of the hole that she dug herself," Kingsley seethed.

"You are right Kinsley. Sorry mum I cannot help you. Maybe I would have helped you but now that I know that you did all this I have lost all respect I had left for you. Good bye mother. You can rot in hell for all I care."

With that both Percy and Kingsley walked out of the holding cell area ignoring the sound of Molly's voice shouting her innocence.

"Kingsley I am going to go to the minister and request the rest of the day off because I need to talk to my brothers about what I just learned," Percy said on the way to the lift to take them up to the main part of the Ministry. Percy still could not believe that the woman whom he called mum did those horrible things.

"I see well I am glad you have decided to at least talk to your brother about this I just hope if you decide to that you stick with Harry because if you don't you will have to deal with his brother and believe me you do not want to do that," Kingsley said getting off the lift on the floor where the Auror office was.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000

After seeing the minister who explained that Harry's brother was very protective of him and would need to know that Percy was serious about siding with Harry and not his mother before he could be trusted. The minister also explained that Harry would be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life because of his 'relatives.' This made Percy even more determined to stand by Harry and help him in any way he could.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000

Percy left the minister's office and headed to the main atrium of the ministry and his surprise his two elder siblings coming toward him. They had the look of determination on their faces and Percy know why. They were coming to talk to him.

"Hey guys I know why you are here and let me say just because I was an arse these past two years doesn't mean I approve of what mother did," Percy said as he walked right up to them.

"Percy we don't blame you for wanting two get out of the life of poverty that we were all living. That is exactly why Bill and I left as well," Charlie said putting a hand on Percy's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Thanks guys now what do we do about getting Harry and his brother see that we don't believe the way mum was doing things and that we didn't know?" Percy asked.

"Charlie and I were going to see Fred and George apparently they assured Harry that they knew nothing of what mum did and his brother heard every word so he trusts them," Bill said.

"Good idea maybe with them there we will be able to earn his trust as well," Percy said and the three eldest Weasley set off to the twins shop.

0000000000000000000000000000 0

The three Weasleys landed in front of the twins shop. Percy was amazed that the twins crazy inventions were selling this well. The store was packed customers. He never thought what they were doing for fun would amount to anything clearly he was wrong.

The three walked in and went straight to the back of the store where they were sure the twins were. Sure enough them and Lee Jordan were in the room hunched over a work table no doubt working on a new prank.

Bill cleared his throat and three at the work table looked up. The twins were surprised to see that their stick in the mud brother was here with Charlie and Bill. They knew that those two were going to coming over eventually.

"Lee could you keep an eye on the front of the shop while the five of us talk please?" George asked and Lee nodded and left.

When the door shut Bill asked, "Have you two been to see Harry yet?"

"No but we were going to owl him first instead of just showing up without warning especially with what Dumbledore did," George said the three elder Weasley's nodded.

"Percy not to be rude but what are you doing here?" Fred asked.

"I have come to see if I could be of any help to Harry as well. I was speaking to mother in the Ministry holding cell when Kingsley showed up and served her another charge of stolen money from Harry's vault and she proceeded to try to cover up her other crimes but Kingsley told me the truth about what happened outside here. Did you guys find out if he had other injuries from that incident?" Percy asked.

"Other than the visible injuries no I am hoping there aren't any but judging by how hard Harry hit the side of our shop I'm sure that there are more," George replied.

"What do you mean Harry hit the building?" Percy asked

"Ron levitated Harry out of his chair and threw him at the wall," said new voice.

The Weasleys turned around to see Hermione and her brother Trowa standing in the doorway. Hermione had told Harry she would see if the twins wanted to come for a visit since Heero agreed to it. Trowa had insisted that he come with her. Not that she minded though because of what happened just days before.

"Hermione how is Harry?" Fred asked.

"He is fine, but he has a broken foot from the assault," Hermione said seething.

The five Weasley men were furious at the news. How could their brother do such a thing? Then again He, their mother, and Ginny were doing other things that the five never thought they would do.

"When can we see him Hermione?" Fred asked.

"You can come with us now if you want but Heero will want to speak with you three first before you are able to see him. He will want to know that you three will be there for Harry and not cross him," Trowa said speaking that last part directly to Bill, Charlie, and Percy.

Hermione knew this was necessary after everything that has been going lately. She was sure that Bill and Charlie's intentions were good but she wasn't sure about Percy since he has been a real jerk since he left school.

Percy seeing the look of doubt on Hermione's face spoke, "Hermione I will prove to you and Harry that I have changed. I will show you that I am the same person I was in school again and not the arse you saw at the tournament two years ago."

Hermione let out a sigh, she wouldn't lay judgment on him until Harry did good or bad.

"With this all settled let's go," Trowa said.

**To Be Continued...**

**I won't be writing again for a while as my computer is acting up so I am seeing if my brother can do something about it.  
**

**I decided to make Percy a good guy because I have seen too many stories that he isn't.  
**

**Rad and review please  
**


	17. Trusting The Weasleys?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or GundamWing /Ac, I do not have any rights to them and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Thank you to my Beta for looking this over and giving me the Idea for this Chapter.**

**I am sorry it took so long I got my computer back in April but then I had some health problems so I couldn't write.**

**Trusting the Weasley's?**

About an hour later Hermione and Trowa arrived back to the manor with the five Weasley's. The Weasley's were shocked to see a house this big . Even if they didn't live at home their flats are not as big as this.

The seven walked into a living full of people. The three eldest Weasley figured that the four guys that were there were the people who rescued Harry. The women in the room were probably girlfriends. Then they saw Harry and inwardly gasped. He was in a muggle wheelchair, they knew it happened but they couldn't believe that it was true. How could those 'people' do this to him.

Hermione introduced everyone in the room to the three elder Weasley's and they could tell which one was Harry's brother by the way he seemed to be scrutinizing them with look he was giving them.

The twins were just as shocked as the three elder siblings when they saw the cast on Harry's foot. They figured when Ron threw him in to the wall outside their shop his foot must have hit it as well. Hermione was right.

"Hey Fred, George," Harry said happily.

"Hi Harry, did Ron do that to you?" Fred said pointing to his foot.

Harry nodded and Heero told Harry take the two upstairs while he and the other pilots talk to the three elder Weasley's. Harry agreed all the while wondering why Percy was there, he figured he was on his mother's side.

Trowa told Hermione to go with because he didn't want her down here for this. She nodded and followed the three boys upstairs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

When they got to his room Hermione was surprised to see Draco and Cedric still here. She figured they would have gone home at to let Draco's parents and Voldemort what was going on here.

"Hermione, why is Percy here?" Harry asked motioning her to sit in the chair he was next to.

She did so and then she looked around and saw that the others in the room had the same question on their faces.

"He is here to help you Harry, apparently we got him totally wrong. He said he talked his mother in the holding at the Ministry and she tried get him to set her free and he was sceptical about it at first then Kingsley came down to serve mum with another charge and he set the records straight so Percy decided that he would defy mum more and help you," George said answering for Hermione as she didn't know the whole story.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Downstairs in the living room the G-boys and the girls along with Noin and Zechs were trying to see if these three redheads were on Harry's side or not.

"Did any of you three know of the money that was in my brother's vault was taken out and used by your mother and your younger siblings?" Heero asked first.

The three redheads shook their heads.

"I work for the bank in Egypt as a curse breaker and Ragnok summoned me from there to his office to talk to me about it. I have this mini Pensive it shows the memories once you take it out of your head," Bill said and placed the pensive on the coffee and pointed his wand at his head to pull the memory out. The group watch on as the memory of the conversation between him and the bank director played out.

_"Hello Bill, I appreciate you coming in to see me," Ragnok said._

_ "No problem, why is it you wanted to see me?" Bill asked._

_"I called you here to ask if you knew about your mother using the Potter fortune for her own personal use as well as your schooling," Ragnok asked hooping the answer was no. _

_"My mother was doing what?! I will make sure that Harry is paid back every knut that mum used for our schooling," Bill exclaimed. _

_Ragnok took Bill reaction as a no, that he didn't know what was going on. _

_"I don't think he will expect you to do that but your mother is expected to pay him back. Yes she has been doing so and it seems that Dumbledore was doing it as well. I had just had Harry and his friends in here to sort out the matter of his accounts and your mother put your family in a lot of debt. She owes more money than she has," Ragnok said relived that Bill had no part in this. _

_"I can't believe this; she stole money from a kid who considered her his mother. That is the most despicable thing I have ever heard of," Bill said angrily. _

_"Yes and Harry found out that the Potter's are not his real family and that he has a brother whom he is now living with and Albus had threatened to separate the two and put his brother in jail for kidnapping," Ragnok said. _

_"I swear to God if Dumbledore even tries that I will make him pay, Harry has had enough problems in his life thanks to those assholes he lived with," Bill said. _

_"Yes and they gave him one more problem. He was paralyzed from the waist down and the cause of that was a major beating from those people," Ragnok said seething. _

_Bill just sat there in shock, how could Harry in a wheelchair? That was just so unfair. _

_"What the hell? Can't Harry ever get a break?" Bill asked to himself then stated, "I am going to find out where is living and see him." _

_"I would talk to your twin brothers first because Harry's brother seemed to have trusted that they had Harry's best interests at heart and I am sure he is allowing them to visit Harry soon. From what I saw before I came back in here to speak with you Harry's brother is very protective of him." _

_"Alright I will Ragnok and I think I will Fire call Charlie as well and let him know what happened," Bill said and he left._

The four boys looked up from the pensive at Bill and were almost sure where his loyalties lied but they were really sure yet.

Duo looked at Charlie and asked, "What about you did you know of any of this or not?"

"I only know what Bill told me I swear I would never hurt Harry. I have known him since his fourth year and I never thought that my mum, Ron, and Ginny would ever steal from him he was always the nicest person to be around. Fred and George told us about his home life with those people and Bill I and couldn't believe that could be done to him of all people," Charlie answered, squirming a little under Heero's intense stare it was as if he was looking for a reason not to trust him.

Trowa who was watching Percy like a hawk since his sister questioned why he was at the shop spoke next and the question was directed at Percy.

"Why does my sister question your loyalty at all when she doesn't question the others?"

"I basically deserted my entire family and took my job more seriously then I should have. In Harry's fourth year he was entered in tournament that was meant to just for those students that were basically of age, which is seventeen. I worked for the game coordinator at the time and I never spoke up on Harry's behalf and they were adamant to have him participate. I should have said something but I didn't and I regret it now. I no longer work for that department because of that," Percy said slowly looking down in shame.

"Ok so you are here to make amends for that. Is there any other reason that you are here?" Heero asked.

"Yes I am here to assure you that I knew nothing of my mother's plans for Harry as well as the altercation in the Alley and I was shocked as well when found out. I will show you my memory as well of what happened if you wish me to," Percy said and the boys nodded where as the girls waited patiently to see what he had for them.

_Flashback_

_"Mum? What are you doing in there?" Percy said even though hadn't spoken to his family in over two years he still checked in on them without them know of course, otherwise his mum would fussing over the fact that he hadn't contacted them at all._

_"Percy, oh Percy it's so good to see you. I was put in here by Kingsley he claims I kidnapped Harry Potter from his home," Molly said hoping that Percy would help her out of this mess._

_"Mum, I know all about Harry living with his brother, I also know that Dumbledore is the one that actually did the kidnapping and that you did nothing to get Harry home in fact you denied that he was even at The Burrow. What I want to know is what the hell you did in Diagon Alley! I've heard a rumour that Ron assaulted Harry," Percy said defiantly._

_"Percy, that is not true Ron didn't do anything and his so called brother should be the one in Jail for kidnapping he took him from the Dursley's where he is meant to be," Molly said hoping more than ever that Percy would believe her and help her._

_"Molly stop feeding your son lies. You should rot in Azkaban for what you did. Percy did you know that aside from kidnapping Harry she stole money from him to put you, your brothers and sister through school among other things. Also your youngest brother DID assault Harry," Kingsley said from behind Percy._

_Percy turned around and said, " Are you serious Kingsley? Mum used stolen money to put us through school? That is despicable and what's worse she stole from a boy her considered her a mother? No I did not," Percy said appalled at the turn of events._

_"Well neither did your older brothers or the twins. I have come down to serve you with that charge as well Mrs. Weasley," Kingsley said sternly._

_"That is ridiculous I am innocent and you know it Kingsley. I demand to be released!" Molly demanded loudly._

_"Molly these charges were filed after Harry, his brother, and his friends were at the bank just two days ago. So yes you belong here. Percy you and I both know that she is in so deep that not even the combined salaries of you, the twins, Bill, Charlie, and your Dad will not be able to get her out of the hole that she dug herself," Kingsley seethed._

_"You are right Kinsley. Sorry mum I cannot help you. Maybe I would have helped you but now that I know that you did all this I have lost all respect I had left for you. Good bye mother. You can rot in hell for all I care." With that both Percy and Kingsley walked out of the holding cell area ignoring the sound of Molly's voice shouting her innocence._

_"Kingsley I am going to go to the minister and request the rest of the day off because I need to talk to my brothers about what I just learned."_

_End Flashback_

Again the boys stared at the three Weasley's. They were still unsure but for now they would trust them.

"Percy I suggest you go and show Harry Hermione that memory as well so they know that you are really on their side as they were as sceptical about as us," Trowa said and then showed Percy to Harry's room where his twin brothers, Harry, and Hermione were.

He got to the room and put the pensive on the bed and looked around the room and saw that the four not alone. Also in the room were Draco Malfoy, Cho Chang, and surprisingly Cedric Diggory whom the whole Wizard World believed to be dead

**To Be Continued...**

**Read and Review **


	18. Truely TRusted

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or GundamWing/Ac, I do not have any rights to them and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Thank you to my Beta for reading this over and for giving me the Idea for this Chapter.**

**Truly Trusted**

"Percy, why are you up here? Shouldn't you be downstairs with Bill and Charlie?" George asked confused as to why Trowa led him up here instead of keeping him where The Gundam Pilots could see him until they really trusted him.

"I came up here to prove to you, Hermione and Harry that I am not the arrogant ass you saw two years ago and that I don't believe in what Mother has done," Percy said as he pulled out his memory from earlier today and let it drop into the pensive that he set on Harry's bed. The whole group watched as the memory played out.

After the memory finished Harry and Hermione looked at Percy as they were seeing for the first time since he left Hogwarts three years ago. It was as if they thought he never changed at all and wasn't the arrogant ass they saw two years ago. Harry and Hermione decided right then that they could trust him but they knew that if he were to truly be trusted he would have to gain the trust of their brothers and the others which surprisingly now included Zechs.

Heero had told Harry that Zechs apparently saw the light and has decided to help protect him instead of making an enemy out of the brother of his ex-arch nemesis. That was a very smart choice for Zechs to make in Harry's eyes.

"Percy we trust and believe you but you have to gain the FULL trust of our brothers to truly be accepted and that will take a little more time. Ok." Hermione stated and Harry nodded in agreement.

"I have a question for you Diggory. Don't get me wrong I am glad you are not but why aren't you dead?" Percy asked looking straight at Cedric.

"Harry took a golem back with him after the graveyard. I have been in hiding for the last two years," Cedric explain not offended at all by the question. Percy was in shock he couldn't believe it but it was true because here Cedric sat, next to Cho Chang, his girlfriend.

000000000000000000000

Albus Dumbledore decided to take the next step ensuring Harry got back under his control he went to another Ministry official that he knew would help him. The official was not as high up as the Minister but he had a substantial amount of power that Harry would for sure be returned to the Dursleys and his brother and the others would be in jail.

He walked to the office and walked right in. The official look up and saw Dumbledore and smiled greedily because every time Dumbledore came to him he would need a favor and he was paid handsomely for it.

"Edward I need you to override the guardian ship and magical guardianship of one Harry Potter. You know he is a key part in my plan for he to destroy Voldemort and once he does that I say he is mad and send him to Azakaban," Dumbledore stated.

"Who is he with now? If I knew that I would have a better chance of doing what you asked," Edward said.

"Heero Yuy, his brother or so he says and with him around my plan cannot proceed," Dumbledore said.

That statement made Edward cringe inwardly. He had been a key part in Oz two years ago and Heero Yuy was the one to bring him down and almost killed him in the process. With Heero surely came the other pilots as they now worked for the Preventers. He worked under Zechs in the war and that is how Heero got him. He was part of the guard that guarded Zechs and the talgeese in space on his way to fortress Barge and he bailed out of the battle before Heero in the suit Oz mad him pilot could get him and slice him to bits and after that he ran to the Wizard World, his home world. He would agree to do what the Headmaster of Hogwarts asked but he wouldn't tell him it surely wouldn't work because of his past with this man was bad.

"I will do as you ask and Harry will be back under your control by the end of tomorrow," Edward said.

Dumbledore smiled evilly. Little they know Kingsley was walking outside that office and stopped to hear the whole conversation. He decided to go the Preventers and relay this information.

0000000000000000000000000000

A little later Lady Une was sitting her office when she heard a pop. She looked up expecting see her Aunt but it was Kingsley.

"What can I do for today Kingsley?" Une asked.

"I promised I would let you know if I heard of any plans against Harry brewing and I have. I just heard that Dumbledore has asked a Ministry official that is almost as high up as the Minister himself to change the guardianships of Harry Potter back to him and the Dursleys. It seems that Dumbledore is making good on his threat that he made to Harry at the banks just days ago," Kingsley said angrily.

"Alright, I will keep an eye out for this official but I may not have to. It seems that Harry may have more Wizard Allies that are of age. Let's see if they are true allies. If that official goes to the house and they send him away saying that they won't let this happen the pilots will surely trust them then." Une explained.

"That would be a wise idea and since they are of age they will be able to use their magic if that official give them any trouble," Kingsley said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

000000000000000000000000000

An hour later Edward walked up the front stoop of the place where Harry Potter was currently living. He braced himself for what was surely come from behind the door. With five former gundam pilots and the former Queen of the world in there he would surely not get what Dumbledore wanted. He knocked on the door and to his surprise his old superior Zechs opened the door.

Zechs let him in with a knowing look in his eye. They walked into the living room only to find he was right, all five former Gundam Pilots and the Former Queen were in the room with others as well. He surprised to see three redheads in the room as well. Percy had come back down and explained to Trowa and Heero that Harry and Hermione trusted him but he knew that he need the same trust from them to be accepted.

Zechs who sat down next to Noin spoke, "What the hell are you doing here Sanders?"

The Gundam boys assumed Zechs knew him as his subordinate in the war.

"I am now a ministry official now and I am here to remove the minor Harry Potter from this place as he is supposed to be with Petunia and Vernon Dursley," Edward said.

Harry who was at the top of the stairs about to come down and see how the discussion with older two Weasleys was going stop in his tracks. Dumbledore had done it he was going to be taken back to the Dursleys.

"Just a minute. What makes you think you have the right to remove Harry from here?" Charlie nearly yelled.

"This official document states that Harry Potter was kidnapped from his home. Signed by the minister himself," Edward said holding up a document that forged the minister's signature on.

Percy went up to him and ripped out of his hand and scanned it with his wand and his eyes. He knew what the minster's signature looked like just seeing it with his eyes but he scanned it with his wand to show the pilots that this official wrong.

"You are full of shit. This is not the minister's signature and he would never agree to this. Harry is going to remain here. If you try this again I will personally report you to him and I will have you arrested for kidnapping," Percy said determined to do as he said.

"You can tell Dumbledore that he will have to go through us as well if he wants to get Harry," Bill stated.

"Very well, I will to do this the hard way," Edward stated and pulled put his wand and pointed it at the three Weasley's and was about to fire a spell but Percy, Charlie and Bill were faster. Percy lifted him off the ground, Charlie open the door and Bill sent out screaming.

The pilots and the girls were in a state of shock at the display of magic but the boys didn't show it on the faces. They now knew these three men were on Harry's side and were happy to welcome their help in protecting Harry from the old goat. Harry on the other hand was very relieved that Dumbledore wasn't getting his way. He rolled back to his room with the relief etched on his face.

00000000000000000000000000000000

The occupants off his room watched Harry as he rolled back into his room waiting in anticipation for him to say something.

"A Ministry official came here with a document signed by the Minister himself stating that I was to go back to the Dursleys but Percy, Bill, and Charlie yelled at him and magically sent him away," Harry said only for the whole room to sigh in relief.

Harry was safe for now and with the other Weasley's on his side it would surely stay that way.

**To Be Continued…**

**Read and Review **


	19. Taking Care of Business

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or GundamWing/Ac, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or GundamWing/Ac and I do not make any money from writing these fic's.**

**Thank you to my beta for looking this over.  
**

**Taking Care of Business**

The next day after that little display by that Ministry official Heero decided it was time to pay the Minister a visit and get to work on getting these people who seek to harm his little brother. This time he took the five Weasleys with him to show that if the Minister does not do anything to stop all this bull shit about Harry being kidnapped they will take drastic measures on even removing Harry from the country or even the planet and not just from school which what he originally intended to do if Dumbledore was not caught and put behind bars.

The six of them have arrived at the Minister's door and Heero just walked right in not in the mood to be polite. The Weasleys followed him in not believing the Minister didn't extend any pleasantries with Heero. He obviously was here before in this kind of mood. His face if anyone with half of a brain would notice that it basically said that he was not to be messed with.

"I am sure you are here to discuss what happened at the Manor yesterday Heero. I am well aware of the situation and I have Madame Bones working on getting the arrest warrant in action," The Minister said trying to defuse the tension in the room.

"With all due respect Minister yesterday would not have happened if Dumbledore had been caught. Yes I have heard that there was an arrest warrant for him as well. The rumor mill is bigger here than at Hogwarts," Percy explained, he was very frustrated at everything that has happened to Harry.

"You are correct Percy and we are taking the necessary steps to ensure that those responsible are put in jail starting with Mrs. Weasley her trial is next week. As for Ronald it is becoming increasing difficult to get him as he is a minor and since there was a misuse of his magic the most we can so is expel him from Hogwarts as it is illegal for an underage wizard to use their magic outside of Hogwarts ." The Minister said.

"I will take that for now but I am not happy about this and I also want a restraining order put on him or whatever it you do in this world. I don't want that little bastard anywhere near my brother in this or the muggle world," Heero said not at all happy about this.

"Very well Heero, A magical restraining order does not allow a person go anywhere near the one who ordered it without getting a nasty shock to their body. I will place it on Ronald as soon as you leave. A Ministry official will have to go to the Burrow do this. I will go myself if you wish," The Minister said.

"I do and also make sure that the restraining order includes Hermione Granger. I am sure her brother would be asking you to do so. I am just here on his behalf as well," Heero said.

"Alright, I will make sure to do as you ask of me. I will also be working hard to make sure that Dumbledore is arrested and tried for his crimes against Harry," The Minister said.

The five Weasley's and Heero left the office not before promising that they would be checking on the progress. If there wasn't anything done then they would remove Harry from a world that lets stuff like this happen to one of their own a Lord of ancient house no less.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

A hour later the Minister found himself in the large field of the Burrow. He had never actually been here and he was surprised that so many people could havefhit into this house that looked like an old shack that looked ready to fall down. Kingsley was standing next to him. He brought Kingsley because he was sure there would be trouble.

They walked up to the door and with urgency knocked on the door. The Minister wanted to get at least one thing done today that was asked of him. A minute later the door was answered by Ginny Weasley.

"Why hello Minister, Auror Kingsley. To what do we owe the honor of this visit?" She said sweetly too sweetly in the two men's opinion. They didn't answer but walked right passed her into the Kitchen.

After their first meeting he had Kingsley contact Lady Une and ask about Heero. After what Kingsley came back with he was undoubtedly afraid to anger the former Gundam Pilot more than he already had. According to the information Heero was trained to kill since he was very young and was the most ruthless and very trigger happy and would kill before asking questions. Now he assumed Heero would only do that if someone had threatened Harry.

Arthur Weasley stood from the rickety old kitchen table to greet his boss and Kingsley. They exchanged niceties and Arthur offered them seats and they got right down to business.

"I am here Arthur on the matter of your son assaulting one Harry Potter-Yuy," The Minister said.

When Heero came in to report Dumbledore for kidnapping he also brought documents stating that he had Harry's name changed from Potter to Potter –Yuy in the muggle world it only made sense to change it here.

"My brother did not touch that cripple, he started it! He insulted my brother first," Ginny screeched defending her brother.

"Miss Weasley kindly restrain from insulting an heir to one of the oldest families. I was told by Auror Kingsley who has statements from witnesses stating that your brother insulted his betrothed and he defended her and your brother threw him against the wall of your brothers' shop. The result of that was a gash on his head and broken foot," The Minister explained but Ginny wasn't listening as she stopped when she heard 'betrothed' with Hermione in the same sentence.

"Betrothed! I am to be married to Harry, there is a contract. We are meant to be married and I am to get half of what he owns and become Lady Potter!" Ginny yelled in anger.

"The contract you speak of Miss Weasley was written by Dumbledore who had no guardianship rights over Harry Potter-Yuy magical or Muggle so the contract is null and void. There is however one for Miss Granger and Mr. Potter –Yuy written by Minerva McGonagall who Harry's magical Guardian and signed by Miss Granger's parents after their third year as they knew the two would date and possibly marry," The Minister explained.

Arthur was secretly happy about this but Ginny couldn't believe she was losing her chance to be rich. She was so sick of living in poverty.

"What Minster may I ask is Ronald's punishment?" Arthur asked calmly secretly angry at his daughter who made a scene in front of the Minister.

"Your son, for having used magic outside of school will be expelled from Hogwarts as you know it is illegal for underage wizards to use magic outside school especially to assault someone. Before you say anything miss Weasley I know Mr. Potter-Yuy used his magic as well but we amended the law to no underage magic unless in defense," The Minister said.

"That is not fair! He should get punished for this not me," Ron said coming into the kitchen from the living room.

"Ronald we know that is not true, Now hand over your wand," The Minister commanded and when Ron didn't move Arthur went to take his son's wand out of his hand and gave it to Kingsley to snap in half.

Kingsley did so and incinerated the two halves with his wand. Ron watched in horror as his wand, the one thing of his that wasn't a hand-me-down was burned.

"If you try and going to Hogwarts you will arrested for trespassing oh and you are not to be in a hundred miles of Harry Potter-Yuy or Hermione Granger or you will be in for a nasty punishment as this is a magical restraining order," The Minister said sternly and performed the restraining order spell.

Arthur sat in his shocked, he knew what the punishment would be and had wished it had not come to this.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please read and review **


	20. Bad MOods and Pre-trial surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or GundamWing/Ac, I do not have any rights to Harry Potter or GundamWing/Ac and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Thank you to my beta for taking the time to look this over.**

**Bad Moods and Pre-trial Surprises**

Albus Dumbledore was seething mad. He couldn't believe that spineless Ministry official couldn't even do the one thing he asked. He was never going to get his pawn back now because he had found out that Harry had five of the Weasleys on his side and one worked right under the Minister himself.

Albus decided to summon Sanders to speak with him. He went to the fire place in his office and through floo powder in and called out, "Edward Sanders office at the Ministry of Magic." Within seconds a head showed in the fire.

"Albus what can I do for you?' Edward asked, he was scared because he knew exactly what Albus wanted. He knew he was in trouble for not sending Harry back to the Dursley's and sending his brother and his friends to jail.

"How in the name of Merlin did you screw up such an important part of my plan? Potter was supposed to go back to the Dursley's and with that document with the signature it should have happened. Those men should not of known that the paperwork was forged! How could this happen?" Albus said angrily.

"Albus The five eldest Weasley children were in the house and found us out. I tried to take Potter by force but they stopped me," Edward tried to explain.

Albus started pacing, he didn't count on the three eldest Weasley children to want to help amd protect Harry. He did count on the twins helping but he never really saw them as a threat so he didn't worry. With the oldest three in the mix though he was in trouble.

"Alright, I will just have to think of a way to get around them and you mark my words I will get around those three," Albus sneered causing Edward to look at him umcertainly.

"I'd like to see him try and get to the boy with all of the protect he has," Edward thought as he eyed the Headmaster nervously.

000000000000000000000000000000

Two days later after his meeting with Albus Edward was sitting in his office doing the paperwork his secretary gave him when the door banged open. Standing in the doorway was Madame Bone Head Auror and Kingsley Shaklebolt her right hand man.

"Madame Bones what can I do for this fine day?" Edward said trying and failing to sound innocent.

"Edward Sanders you are under arrest for the attempted kidnapping of Harry James Potter-Yuy." Madame Bones said in a commanding voice.

Kingsley went around the desk to pull out the magic restraining cuffs on and Edward made no move to resist, a few minutes later the three of them left with Edward in handcuffs following along peacefully. As Edward allowed himself to be led down to the holding cells where he would wait his trail Edward could not help but to think that he had made the safer choice.

000000000000000000000000000000

In the week after Harry had gotten the summons to appear in wizard court to testify against Mrs. Weasley he grew more and more nervous. He wondered if he could actually testify against the woman whom he thought of as a mother figure.

It didn't help his nervousness when his brother and the other Gundam Pilots were called away for another mission three days ago and were not back yet. Relena helped by saying that she would be there for him in Heero's place and Zechs surprisingly said he would be there as well. It was surprising because Zechs knew next to nothing about the wizard world, at least Relena had seen some of it and learned some of the laws.

Hermione and his other friends were big helps too. Draco had even said that his dad would be there on the council. It seemed weird to be grateful of that after what had happened between Harry and Lucius but Draco assured him that his dad was on his side and he was grateful for the reassurance.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when Relena came in the room asking him if he was ready to go. He nodded and rolled towards the door of his room and over to the ramp that would take him downstairs. When he got downstairs he saw Hermione smiling at him and he smiled back.

In Harry's opinion Hermione looked beautiful. She was wearing a blue and white stripped that went horizontal spaghetti strap dress with a black belt on and white flat shoes.

"You look beautiful Hermione," Harry stated truthfully causing Hermione to blush.

"And you look handsome Harry," Hermione said and kissed him hello.

Harry was wearing a gray suit with a blue shirt under the blazer and a black shoe on his one foot as he had a light blue cast on the other.

Relena ushered the two out the door and Zechs followed. Harry scooted himself in the backseat on the passenger side of the car and Hermione got in on the other side. When everyone was in the car Zechs drove to the place where visitors get into the Ministry.

"Hermione did your mom let you come with me today?" Harry asked.

"No she wouldn't, but Trowa explained that all the pilots would be gone and you needed as much support as possible. After a basic stare down between them my mom relented because she couldn't compete with Trowa even if he was her son," Hermione said and the two front occupants laughed.

"Trowa has perfected his war face basically his whole life and trust me it is pretty scary coming face to face with either of your brothers. Your mum is lucky it was her son she was up against if she was up against Heero she would have lost right away. No one can stand up to him if they were civilians. His stare is pretty scary," Zechs said and mock shivered Harry, Hermione, and Relena just laughed.

They pulled up to the Ministry and Kingsley was waiting for them. Zechs parked the car and they got out. After Zechs grabbed Harry's chair and Harry scooted into it they followed Kingsley. Harry was confused on where they were going he just assumed they were using the phone booth but they going into a different direction. He rolled up to Kingsley and asked where they were going.

"Well Harry, we are using the Minister's private lift that takes him right to his office wing. We have to go this way because one he wants to see you right before the trial and two because your chair doesn't fit in the visitor's entrance," Kingsley explained.

At the last statement Harry started to feel like a burden because they need a special entrance to get in the Ministry because of him.

Hermione seeing the look on Harry's face, that look of self-loathing, walked over to him a gave him a hug letting him know everything was alright. When she felt Harry slowly beginning to relax she pulled back and took his hand and squeezed giving Harry some reassurance. Harry looked up at her and smiled.

When it seemed that Harry was feeling better Kingsley ushered them all into the lift. Harry saw that it looked like ones they were actually in the main part of the Ministry that he saw the last time he was here last year but this one was much smaller. After Kingsley pressed the button they shot straight up and fast. Kingsley just stood in the car acting as if this was normal but everyone else in the lift was holding onto the rails that were all around the car. Harry was also holding onto his wheels as they were still whipped around because he didn't put the brakes on.

00000000000000000000000000000

Finally after a minute in the fast elevator they landed on the Minister's floor. The group walk down the hall and looked around as they went. There were beige walls with pictures all down the hall. The was blue with repeat diamond shapes all down the hall. They came to the door that lead into the Ministers office. Kingsley knocked and when he got permission to enter he did so followed by Zechs, Relena, Hermione, and Harry.

When Hermione entered Harry noticed she had a surprised look on her face so he rolled a little farther into the room. When he did he too was shocked. There sitting on two chairs were Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton. Harry couldn't believe it Heero was back from the mission that Lady Une said would take a week and Trowa was with him. Harry could not contain the smile that had crept up on his face. Heero was here and now he would not have to go through this trial without him which he didn't want to do in the first place but said he would so they could be done with these people.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please read and review**


	21. AN

I have been getting reviews saying this story needs work. If Anyone would like to help me either give me ideas on how to fix it or help me rewrite it please PM me. I am not writing anymore for this story until I get it looked at by another person.


End file.
